


Unbroken

by SailorLight22



Category: Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyou Shou
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLight22/pseuds/SailorLight22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying the HarukaNaru fandom. Visit my archive for fic, media and more. http://asshat.0fees.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Unbroken  
A Haruka Naru Toki No Naka De Fanfiction  
By SailorLight22  
Chapter 1 - Hesitation

I do not own these wonderful bishies, only the plot to this ficlette..  
my first Haruka fic, should i continue, or does it suck enough to be yaoi without an ending? xD  
ANY replies would be appreciated, be easy though, k?  
*********************

Eisen sat on the walkway, idly fingering his prayer-beads. It was a wonderful sunny day, with a gentle breeze carrying the sweet scent of sakura trees. As he sat, he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. Though his abilities were slight, his hunches were seldom wrong, and all morning he'd had a strange feeling of... something.

After several more moments of contemplation, he stood, dusting himself off. Turning to go, he found his nose bumped rather unceremoniously into someone's collarbone. Jumping awkwardly back, he raised a hand to his throbbing face as equally awkward apologies came to his lips. "Excuse my clumsiness, I wasn't watching," He started, raising his eyes. Seeing his partner, he winced."Are you all right?"

Yasuaki's deliberate stare silenced him. "I am uninjured." He replied."There has been a report, we must go now." He turned, no further elaboration forthcoming.

"H-Hai," Eisen replied, falling into step beside him. As the pair drew near his quarters, Yasuaki paused.

"You will need to gather your overnight supplies, we may be gone for several days." He stated, turning once again to leave.

Eisen bowed slightly, and entered his room. Quickly he packed a bedroll, his almost unused camping gear, his medical supplies, and a small dagger. Pausing to take his flute from the low shelf, he tried to remember anything else he might need. _'That should be all,'_ He thought, and reluctant to leave the others waiting, hurried to the door, only to find his nose bumped again.

Yasuaki stood there, his own pack slung over one shoulder, his eyebrow raised slightly at the flustered man. "Sorry.. Are the others ready?" Eisen mumbled, eyes lowered in shame at his repeated clumsiness.

Yasuaki shook his head slightly. "The others will not accompany us. Only our skills will be necessary." He said, his expression unreadable."Also," He continued blandly, "You dropped these before." He placed the string of beads into the now blushing man's hand, turning to leave.

"Th-thanks," Eisen mumbled, his cheeks flaming. _'To not notice losing such an important thing..'_ He though, chagrined, as he once again fell into step beside his partner.

Though the days were much more peaceful now, Eisen still felt so useless. Even in days where he wasn't needed for anything, he always seemed to be.. out of sorts. _'What must the others think?'_ He mused, despondent, _'What must Yasuaki-san think? He is never so flustered, never ungraceful..'_ He wondered if perhaps he was truly not worthy to be Hachiyou, if his 'skills' were only needed for the eight-stringed koto.

 _'It would explain so much,'_ he thought, unnoticing of his partner's sudden stop ahead. Yasuaki had always been able to sense the heavy emotions of others, but had never truly understood them. Right now, he could feel the waves of emotion emanating from the young man behind him.

"What causes your grief?" He asked, turning to look at the smaller man.

"Grief?" Eisen evaded, his blush returning full force as he tried not to stutter.

"Indeed," Yasuaki continued, "Is the summons onerous to you? Or is there a.. physical reason for your.. discomfort?"

"NO! I- i mean, no, nothing, it will pass." Eisen exclaimed hurriedly, raising his eyes for the first time to meet those of his companion.

The other merely cocked a silent eyebrow at the smaller man, accepting his albeit elusive reply at face value. Continuing on, he wondered if perhaps his partner was uncomfortable because of him. It would not be unheard of, many people were discomfited in his presence, due to his very nature, an unnatural being battling other unnatural beings. There was very little to set him apart from his prey, only the lack of emotions truly distancing him from the demonic beings.

Before becoming Hachiyou, he had never thought or noticed such things, perhaps it was the influence of the Dragon-Priestess upon him. And more recently, the bonding with Eisen. The bond had affected him in a rather.. _strange_ manner. His constant proximity to the younger priest had made him more.. aware of his feelings, his shame, momentary pride, and his almost unending feelings of awkwardness.

 

As the two entered the forest, the compound fell away to reveal unsculpted trees, artless flower arrangements, and the crying of wild birds. As always, Eisen was aware of the presence of nature, the waters of the very earth stirring beneath their feet as they walked. Yasuaki, too, was aware of the perceived beauty, but failed to take deeper notice, intent on the journey ahead.

As they approached a small clearing, a sudden flash of movement stilled him, his senses reaching outward as he paused to listen. "There is someone ahead, through those trees," He warned in a quiet voice, "I sense their evil nature."

Eisen looked ahead, pushing out his own awareness as he attempted to locate the threatening presence. Turning to Yasuaki, he whispered, "I sense them as well, but what are they doing here, setting another curse?"

"That is uncertain," Yasuaki replied, turning to the left, his mismatched eyes tracking something Eisen couldn't see, "I sense the presence of another, there." He pointed to the side, just as the brush parted to reveal a large, towering figure.

 **"TAKE THEM!"** a voice shouted from ahead, as the figure lumbered out of the bushes. Eisen jerked about, fumbling for his dagger, as his partner leaped high to avoid the other assailant's attack. He quickly set a punishing barriers around it, landing easily nearby. Eisen glanced upward, just in time to catch the full horror of HIS attacker. It was a monstrous concoction, a mixture of man and beast, wielding a huge spear, a spear tipped with a gleaming substance as it descended towards his unprotected chest. He raised his arms..

And suddenly, Yasuaki was there. Shoving the smaller man brutally to the side, he took the full force of the blow with his back, and fell to the side, his barrier attack already disintegrating the foul beast as it turned for another swing. Eisen's violet eyes widened in horror as the first attacker shook off the effects of the weakened barrier. Cackling, it strode towards them, it's evil eyes alight with fiendish glee as it relished the sight of it's new opponent.

"Run," Yasuaki gasped, his face paler than normal. Eisen glanced quickly at his fallen partner, words of denial bursting from his lips. "I will not! I am bound to this fight!"

Yasuaki coughed, blood trickling down his chin as he struggled to rise. "I cannot protect you, I am.. damaged." He managed, his breathing hitched as he pushed Eisen roughly.

"Then, I will protect you." Eisen replied quietly, moving to stand between his partner and the abomination. Closing his eyes, he reached into himself, pulling the powers of the water to his hands, his concentration consuming him. _'Please,'_ He thought, _'Please let it be enough..'_

*******************

 

 

So, what do you think? should I continue?


	2. Declaration

Unbroken  
A Haruka Naru Toki No Naka De Fanfiction  
By SailorLight22  
Chapter 2 - Declaration

I do not own these wonderful bishies, only the plot to this ficlette..  
ANY replies would be appreciated, be easy though, k?

*********************

 

 _'I must do this,'_ He thought, clenching his delicate fists. _'Yasuaki-san needs me!'._

It was true, he realized abruptly. His partner needed his protection! Opening his eyes, he summoned all of his strength, casting aside his doubts. He could feel the power flowing inside, struggling to be released.

Narrowing his eyes, he waited for his enemy, knowing that the attack would come swiftly. He would need every bit of the magic he possessed, so he must hold it in until the demon came too near to avoid his attack. Quickly, he glanced again at his fallen partner.

Yasuaki's two-toned skin had taken on a disturbing pallor. The younger man stiffened in renewed determination as the monstrosity bellowed.

"Flee, boy." It cackled, "I can always run you down after I destroy this useless doll.".

Eisen saw red.

"Yasuaki-san is not a doll!" He cried, stepping closer to the beast in his anger. For a moment, it seemed confused. Then it grinned, a horrid parody of humor on it's evil face.

"I see," The horror said, it's voice mocking. "Not a doll? Is it your plaything then, boy? A lover perhaps? Then it will be so much better for you to watch as I rend his flesh!".

Eisen shook his head. "I..I won't let you touch him! He is my partner, and my friend! I won't allow you to harm him, even if I must die with you.".

The beast drew nearer, it's eyes alight with unholy glee. "Partner? Friend? Tell me, boy, do you have none of your ridiculous human _love_ for this pathetic creature? Or does it merely warm your bed?".

Seeing his distress at the crude words, the demon continued to taunt him as it prepared to attack. "Or perhaps it uses _you_? What a delight you must be, gasping and writhing with your toy. It is rather pretty, if you like mindless pleasure. Before I destroy it, I should try it myself. Maybe you'd like to watch, boy?".

Rage such as he'd never felt flooded him.

"Stop it! We aren't like that! He's...I.. _Never!_ I'll destroy you for even insinuating such a thing! _I love him_ , and none of your filthy words can make it less true. Prepare to return to your master, for I have no more time for your games.".

The beast was less than ten feet away. Focusing all of his anger and need, he released his magic directly into it's leering maw.

The world exploded.

It seemed as if all the waters in existence had gathered into one place, compressed into thousands of the thinnest blades. The beast quite literally evaporated as the force of the blow destroyed its body, leaving a decimated patch of mud as a silent witness to the swathes of liquid that had passed through it's warped being.

Eisen blinked, unable to believe that he'd done it. _'What was that?'_ He wondered, shock numbing his mind as he staggered from the release of so much energy.

Shaking off his bemusement, he turned sharply to look at his silent companion. Dropping to his knees in the grass, he quickly took stock of the man's injuries.

While his face appeared unscathed, there was an alarming lack of color, except for his eyelids and lips, which were faintly tinged with blue. Grasping his shoulder, Eisen gently turned the priest onto his side.

The man's shoulder and upper back was a horror of blood and mangled skin, testament to the jagged blade that the demon had wielded. Bits of cloth and dirt were embedded in the wound, and further movement would be needed to remove them before his shirt could be taken off to cleanse it.

 _'Movement',_ He shuddered. _'I'll have to move him to a safer place.'_ He was worried that the battle could have alerted other demons to their presence. _'If more of them come,'_ He thought, _'We will both die. Yasuaki-san needs help, now!'._

He lowered the priest's body, shifting him slowly to lie on his back again. As he prepared to try lifting him over his shoulder, the man groaned softly in pain.

"Yasuaki-san?" Eisen murmured, taking his arm, "Yasuaki-san, we have to leave this place. Can you stand?".

"I do not believe so," Yasuaki whispered, his breath shallow. "There is no feeling there.". He gestured vaguely to his legs with his free hand. "Leave me. Find and tell the others, they will retrieve my body.".

Eisen shook his head violently. "What do you mean, _retrieve your body_? I won't just leave you here to die! I'm not going anywhere without you, even if I have to carry you every step of the way!".

The older man closed his eyes. "Do not be foolish. Death holds no fear for one such as I. If more of the Beasts come, I cannot aid you.".

For the second time that day, Eisen grew angry. "Didn't I tell you that I would protect you? I fought for you just then, fought and won! I can do it again if I have to, so stop trying to drive me away with your senseless platitudes and let me help you!".

For a moment, Yasuaki appeared almost startled by the younger man's sudden outburst, his eyes widening slightly. Then his ever-present mask fell into place. "Do as you like, then.". He closed his eyes, seeming to fall unconscious.

After several seconds, Eisen calmed himself. Tightening his hold on the taller man, he pulled him upright, and lifted his good arm to wrap around his shoulder.

Bracing himself, he stood, carefully shifting the other man's weight until he felt sure that it was safe to move. Grunting slightly with effort, he leaned forward, his hands cupped behind his partner's thighs to hold him steady as he began to walk.

He could feel the beating of Yasuaki's heart clearly through the thin material of his garment, and it reassured him. After what seemed like hours, he felt a cool, moist breeze ahead, a sure sign of a cave nearby. As he came to a clearing, he noticed a small stream running from a fair sized cavern in the hillside.

With a quiet sigh of satisfaction, he crossed the open space and cautiously peered into the darkness. Realizing that he would have to leave his partner outside to investigate further, he slowly lowered the man to the ground. Taking his torch from the pack he'd managed to save, he lit the end and once again approached the mouth of the cave. Sensing no danger, he entered.

As his eyes began to adjust to the dim light, he moved with more confidence, his feet sinking into the floor slightly as the rock turned to soft sand a few yards in.

Glancing down, he saw that the sand was pale and clean, proof that the stream had once been a much larger waterway. He noticed that the walls were flecked with bits of the same sand, reflecting the torches' faint glow as he moved further into the darkness.

The walls curved slightly downwards, and after a few dozen feet, they met with an almost solid wall of stone, with only a small hole to allow the water to flow into the streambed.

Eisen sighed in relief. There was no sign of anything dangerous, and no animal spoor to suggest an occupant might return. The stream ran almost completely straight, following the left wall, so there was plenty of room for the two of them to rest comfortably away from the edge.

Offering a silent prayer of thanks, he returned to the entrance, kneeling by the priest's still form.

His face, while still frighteningly pale, had an almost peaceful expression, belying the severity of his wounds. Eisen winced at the notion of moving him again, but resigned himself to the task.

Once again, he slung the taller man's arm over his shoulder, and half walked, half carried him to the mouth of the cave. Allowing his eyes to adjust again, he stood facing away from the dwindling sunlight.

After several minutes, he walked inside, careful to avoid pulling on Yasuaki's injured side or his torn clothing. Moving to the cave's rear wall, he chose a spot well away from the water's edge, and eased the man down, resting his weight on his unharmed side.

He quickly retrieved the pack from the entrance, pulling out the tightly rolled futon, absently seeing that it was, in fact, his own. He spread it on the floor beside his partner, and gently pulled him onto it, making sure that his face turned to the side to allow him to breathe.

Satisfied, he rose, and returned to his pack. After a quick look, he saw his medical supplies, and took the small pouch back to his partner's side.

His eyes wandered over the wall beside them, settling on a narrow cleft about halfway up the side. Gripping the torch, he forced the end into the space as deeply as he could, giving it a firm jerk to assure himself that it was secure before lighting it again.

Moving back to his companion, he was reminded of the need for cleansing the wound as soon as possible. Murmuring a soft apology, he drew his dagger and split the seams of the man's garment, pulling it gently away from his skin. Parts of the cloth were embedded into the clotting blood, and had to be peeled back. He very nearly cried when his partner stirred at the painful tugs, groaning softly.

Once he'd managed to remove the material, he saw the terrible wound clearly for the first time. It was a long, jagged cut, nearly a foot long, and he felt the sting of tears as he remembered how the man had saved him from what would surely have been a fatal blow.

Shaking his head, he forced down his guilt and reached for the bag of herbs. Opening it, he took out the ones he would need, and dug through his pack for a bowl to put them in for mixing.

After crushing the dried herbs into a fine powder, he took a length of bandage from the pack and soaked it in the stream's cool water. He squeezed the excess liquid into the bowl, allowing the mixture to steep while he set about the most unpleasant part of his task. Gently, he ran the damp cloth over Yasuaki's bare back, washing away the dirt and blood. Taking his time, he made sure that all the debris was gone, so that the risk of infection would lessen.

The man stirred again, but remained silent. Eisen sighed as the priest's pale skin was revealed. The edges of the wound, while rough and jagged, were intact, no stitches would be needed to close it. He rinsed the bloodstained cloth, and wrung it out until it was barely damp. Looking into the bowl, he saw that the mixture had almost totally dissolved, leaving him with a slightly gelatinous substance.

The odor was strong, capable of bringing tears to one's eyes, and he suddenly recalled Akane-sama referring to it as _'Like our alcohol'_ , whatever that was.

He stirred it slightly with a finger, satisfied that it was well mixed and ready for use. He leaned close to his partner's face, and whispered softly.

"Yasuaki-san, I'm sorry, but this will probably hurt very much...". There was no response, but the man's brow furrowed in acknowledgement. Holding his breath, Eisen dipped the cloth into the bowl, coating it well. He wrung it out slightly, and moved it over the edges of the wound.

Yasuaki tensed, the liquid burning away at the gash after a moment. After several seconds, he relaxed again, and Eisen swallowed heavily. Soaking the cloth once more, he whispered, "I'm so sorry," and ran it directly over the wound itself, squeezing the substance out of the cloth and into the still oozing cut.

Yasuaki screamed.

His reaction, though not unexpected, was shocking. Eisen could never recall hearing the man make such a sound, his cries were almost bestial.

Eisen jerked backwards, sobbing as the priest convulsed in agony, his spine arching to an almost impossible angle as he continued to unleash that horrible noise.

Suddenly, he couldn't stand to watch it. Such suffering could not be borne alone.

Leaning close, he wrapped his arms around his partner's thrashing body, pulling him almost roughly against his chest. He felt Yasuaki's nails score his flesh again and again, drawing erratic lines that tore and bled. Refusing to let go, he clenched his arms tighter, whispering words of comfort and apology into the older man's ear.

At last, his movements became less frantic, and his breathing deepened somewhat as he regained control of himself. Eisen could see that he was barely conscious, his struggles had tired him almost to the point of collapse.

With a start, he realized that his own arms and shoulders were aching, no doubt due to restraining the priest. He loosened his hold, now cradling the injured man rather than grasping. Still murmuring comfort, he lowered Yasuaki until he was leaning against his side.

Quickly, he tore off strips of the remaining bandages, and wound them around the man's narrow chest, securing them well before shifting him to once again lie flat on the futon.

Seeing him shiver, Eisen retrieved the pack, which had been knocked away unnoticed in the struggle. He opened it, pulling out a blanket. Carefully, he spread it over the man, avoiding contact with the wound. He found himself wishing that he'd been able to carry both their packs. With the darkness closing in, the cave was cooling rapidly, and there was no time to gather wood for a fire this night.

As the minutes passed, Yasuaki's shivering increased. Eisen tried to think of a way to help, but came up blank. Then, a thought struck him, and he stiffened.

He had no fire, and no more blankets. All he had was... _Himself._

Blushing furiously, he removed his shoes. After a few false starts, he finally managed to get them off, placing them next to the pack. He crept into the space between his partner and the wall, cautiously lifting the blanket and settling himself next to the sleeping man. For several long moments, he lay still, pondering his situation.

Yasuaki's wound ran diagonally from his shoulder to a few inches above his waist, leaving very little room for contact without causing him pain, Eisen knew.

Forcing away his embarrassment, Eisen moved closer, until he was pressed firmly against the curve of his companion's side. He rested his arm tentatively around the man's waist, pulling the blanket up to cover them both.

He held his breath, waiting for any sign of discomfort from the older man. When none came, he sighed, relaxing himself as much as possible, given the circumstances. "Rest well, Yasuaki-san. I hope you're comfortable like this.." He murmured, softly.

The quiet sounds of the stream, and Yasuaki's steady breaths lulled him into a deep lassitude, and he closed his eyes wearily.

He may have only imagined it, but in the moment before sleep claimed his exhausted mind, he swore that his partner spoke, his voice a low whisper in the clinging darkness.

_"Yes...Very much so.."_

*********************************************************

 

 

I _deeply_ apologize for the long wait, I'll try to have the next chapter out much sooner. Thank you to everyone who's been waiting!


	3. Implication

Unbroken  
A Haruka Naru Toki No Naka De Fanfiction  
By SailorLight22  
Chapter 3 - Implication  


I do not own these wonderful bishies, only the plot to this ficlette..  
my first Haruka fic, should i continue, or does it suck enough to be yaoi without an ending? xD  
ANY replies would be appreciated, be easy though, k?

 

 

*********************

 

 

Yasuaki stirred, his eyes opening slowly. After a moment of disorientation, he remembered what had happened. After the beasts had been defeated, Eisen had carried him here, and tended his wounds.

The pain in his back had diminished somewhat, but it would be many days before he could move without discomfort. Looking around, he saw that he was lying in a cave, a small stream flowing peacefully nearby. The sight reminded him of his parched throat, and he shook off the last bits of sleep.

As he tried to shift himself, he noticed an unfamiliar weight holding him back. He glanced downward, and saw an arm thrown across his body. He recognized the slender wrist and elegant hand of his partner, but why would the younger man be holding him this way? Pushing down the blanket, he understood.

While sheltered and convenient, the cave had a decidedly damp chill in the pre dawn stillness. The other man must have tried to keep him warm by sharing the only source of heat available to him at the time.

Satisfied with the logic, Yasuaki dismissed the issue in favor of another. Would he be able to move himself far enough to reach the water, without waking his companion? Or would he need to wake him for assistance?

After the obvious effort it must have taken to bring him here, the priest was reluctant to disturb the man. Slowly, he levered himself onto his side, hissing softly as his torn muscles protested the motion. He carefully lifted the man's arm, moving it until it no longer covered him.

Eisen stirred in his sleep, mumbling softly as he rolled onto his back. He threw the arm that had been draped over his partner up to cover his eyes, his full sleeve sliding down to expose his forearm.

Yasuaki froze as he took in the welts and deep scratches that spanned his partner's pale skin. Balancing his weight on his good arm, he reached across the younger man's body to slide up his other sleeve. His left arm was also scored terribly, and closer examination showed that the markings extended past the elbow on both sides.

Turning quickly, Yasuaki looked for the first time at the open throat of his partner's garment. His brow furrowed slightly, and he gently pushed the fabric aside. There were marks there as well, several long scratches covering the hollows of the man's collarbone. They descending to his chest, and possibly beyond.

Yasuaki jerked back in confusion. Where had they come from? Had Eisen carried him through a briarpatch? He shook his head at the thought, dismissing it almost instantly. Surely the youth had more sense than that, he thought. Had it happened while he'd fought the demon beast?

His thirst almost forgotten, Yasuaki attempted to explain the mysterious wounds logically, but could find no reason for his partners injuries. As he lowered his head in thought, several strands of his hair brushed his face, and he absently raised his hand to push them away.

When his hand grasped the errant lock, a sharp smell halted his movements. Peering closely at his fingers, he was stunned to see flakes of skin and blood trapped beneath his short nails. A quick look at his other hand revealed a similar state. A jolt of awareness followed on the heels of the sight.

_He had done this._

And the younger man had _allowed_ it, allowed himself to be torn and hurt, and had still taken the time to assure Yasuaki's comfort and safety.

For the second time in his life, Yasuaki felt the sharp sting of moisture gathering in his eyes, and he drew in a sharp breath as his partner turned his head to reveal yet another wound, a long red line that stretched from his left eye to his throat.

This one had bled, he saw. Faint smears of crimson had smudged over his cheek like tears. Yasuaki closed his eyes and turned away, ashamed to see the marks he'd made. He had very little understanding of emotion, but that did nothing to slow the rising sickness he felt at the evidence of what he had done emblazoned across the younger monk's tired face.

He had never really seen that face at rest, he realized. Oh, he'd been near the man as he slept, many times, but he'd always seemed troubled and uneasy, even while asleep. The sight of his unguarded expression was enough to undo him. Over the last several months, he'd begun to notice things about his partner, things like the way he tended to avoid crowds, and the way he chewed his lower lip when he was thinking. After a fight, he usually went off somewhere alone, taking nothing but his flute, and played to relax himself.

Eisen was quiet, but his thoughts were written plainly on his beautiful face for anyone who cared to look. Yasuaki often caught himself watching that face, an odd sensation filling his chest as the younger man sent shy glances his way. The feeling had grown steadily, becoming difficult to ignore, and the longer the priest dwelt on it, the more it confused him. He knew that the others noticed these silent exchanges, but only Tachibana had commented on them, an amused expression on his face as he spoke.

After several stifled attempts at conversation, the eldest Hachiyou had finally cornered him in the gardens one evening. He never treated the other guardians with open disrespect, but as the man began to ask carefully worded questions, the priest had abruptly demanded to know why this was such an interesting subject for discussion. The teal-haired man had appeared surprised, but smiled. _'No reason',_ he'd said, and walked away, still wearing that infuriating grin.

Since then, Yasuaki had avoided several more attempts at 'talking' from the older man. Nothing he said made any sense to the stoic priest, and his pointed remarks went unheeded. He didn't see the need to discuss his... _Interests_.. with anyone, so the intrusion was discomfiting. The man had spoken many times of his partner's appearance, noting that many gazes lingered on the young monk as he passed. Yasuaki had only raised an eyebrow at this statement, saying that even a fool would look to the skies in awe of the starlight. This seemed to amuse the man, and he'd replied that while the fool might look, he could never hope to touch. He'd left then, obviously thinking that he'd made some obscure point.

The parting words had shaken him, and his thoughts seemed determined to replay them over and over. After several days, he'd managed to dismiss it as nothing, but his scrutiny of the younger man had not abated. If anything, he watched him more closely, sensing that if he could but grasp the meaning of this feeling, he would understand everything.

Now, staring at the damage he'd caused, he felt his insides twist with self loathing. Even though he seemed aloof and unaware of the younger man's inner self, Yasuaki truly saw his partner as the rest of the world saw him: An elegant mix of masculinity and beauty, strength covered with fragile wrappings.

And somehow, he had marred that beauty, had shredded the covering of his strength with his own dirty hands.

He must have made a sound, some guttural noise that disturbed the young man's rest. The youth flinched, opening hazy eyes full of sleep as he looked up at his partner in gentle confusion.

"Yasuaki-san? Are you all right?", He mumbled, blinking back his urge to yawn. Concern narrowed his deep lavender eyes as he took in the stricken expression on the priest's face.

"Yasuaki-san, what is it? What's wrong?", he asked, his voice rising slightly in panic. He seemed to be in a trance, staring at the younger man's face. Slowly, Eisen raised a hand, waving it in front of the priest's wide eyes.

They neither blinked nor tracked the movement.

Eisen sat up, moving to kneel before him. He pressed his hand gently against his partner's forehead, frowning at the heat beneath his palm. He placed his hands on the taller man's shoulders, careful to avoid his wound.

"Yasuaki-san, you're burning up. Please lie down, I'll get you some water. Please, let me help you." The man started, his eyes piercing.

" _Why_ do you do this? I've harmed you, why don't you let me suffer?" He demanded, his voice rasping.

Eisen stared at him. "You mean these?", He asked, gesturing to his arm. "You didn't do it on purpose, you couldn't have stopped yourself. I knew that when I held you!"

Yasuaki shook his head. "I remember almost nothing. When did it happen? After you brought me here?"

Eisen nodded. "After I checked the cave, I brought you in and cleaned your wound.. There was a lot of dirt and i was afraid it would become infected, so I has to sterilize it." He looked away. "It..It was rather painful. I couldn't just leave you like that, I thought you might hurt yourself. All I could do was hold onto you."

Yasuaki stared. "Did you not feel me doing that to you? You should have released me, I have no memory of it. The pain would have passed, and you would not have been injured yourself." He shook his head. "You had no reason to do that. The pain was part of the healing, it was to be endured."

Eisen was painfully aware of his red face as he replied. " _No reason?_ Yasuaki-san, I wasn't going to just sit here and watch you hurting like that! You're important to me, you're my partner, and my friend!" He closed his mouth with an audible snap. He stood and retrieved a cup from his pack, filling it with water from the stream. He saw that daylight was still several hours away.

"Drink this," He said, thrusting the cup at his partner, "And lie back down. You have a fever, and you shouldn't be moving around just yet."

The older man nodded his thanks, and drank. The water was cool and refreshing, and he felt his thirst fade. Placing the empty cup on the ground, he tried to stand. A wave of dizziness and pain stopped him, and he stumbled.

Eisen gripped his body, halting his fall. "See? You aren't well enough for that, Yasuaki-san." He lowered the man's body to rest on the futon. "I need to make something for your fever, so please just lie down. It won't take long."

Yasuaki opened his mouth as if to protest, but closed it again with a sigh. He still didn't understand why the youth would be so concerned for him, but nothing could be done. He lay still, watching the other man move in the almost complete darkness as he prepared the medicine.

Eisen busied himself as best he could, avoiding his partners steady gaze. While he was relieved that the priest no longer seemed about to protest, he was very worried at how high the man's temperature had risen in such a short time. His mind was telling him that he'd overlooked something, something very important about the wound, and the blade that had inflicted it..

Yasuaki noticed a gradual feeling of wrongness, a sense that things were not as they seemed. He drew a breath, preparing to speak to his companion, but the words refused to come. His eyes widened slightly in alarm as the odd feeling intensified, his muscles tightening painfully as the air left his lungs in a choking cough.

Eisen turned quickly at the sound, a question dying on his lips as he saw the look on the priest's face. Kneeling beside him, he barely controlled his urge to panic as he asked what was wrong. Yasuaki only gasped, his wide eyes becoming unfocussed as he began to lose consciousness.

Eisen placed a hand on the man's chest, feeling the heartbeat slowing beneath his palm. His chest hitched spasmodically, then stilled.

He was dead.

Eisen screamed, gathering his partner's body in his arms as he shook him, his wound forgotten in his grief.

" _No!_ You can't die, I won't let you!" He shook him again. " _Please_ , Yasuaki, please come back..." He sobbed harshly, his face pressed to the man's chest. He jerked away, laying him flat on the ground. He remembered something that Yorihisa had said to him once, about a village boy that had fallen into a pond and drowned. The boy's father had been a sailor, and he had forced air into his lungs, breathing for him until his life had returned. Akane-Sama had called it 'Rescue Breathing', and said that in her time it was used on people who had drowned, or couldn't breathe because of some injury.

Eisen placed his hands over the priest's heart, and felt the tiniest flutter of movement.

Straining his memory, he tipped the priest's head back slightly, opening his throat. He held his nose firmly, and quickly drew in a deep breath. With his free hand, he opened his partner's mouth, and pressed their lips together. He blew out steadily, seeing the man's chest rise with the breath. Then, he pulled back and took another breath, sealing their mouths together again as he tried to establish a normal pattern.

After several more breaths, he listened for a heartbeat. It was faint, but stronger than before. He moved back to the priest's face, holding his hand over his mouth to feel for breath. When none came, he once again covered the man's mouth with his own and breathed out twice.

Silently, he prayed, begging any gods that would listen to help him save his partner.

*****************************************************************

 

 

My god, couldn't you all just KILL me for leaving it there? (ducks various pointy things) Ha, but never fear! The next chapter is close to being done, you'll have it in you virtual hands within the week, scouts honor!

Reviews, anyone?


	4. Reconciliation

Unbroken  
A Haruka Naru Toki No Naka De Fanfiction  
By SailorLight22  
Chapter 4 - Reconciliation  


I do not own these wonderful bishies, only the plot to this ficlette.. my first Haruka fic, should i continue, or does it suck enough to be yaoi without an ending? xD ANY replies would be appreciated, be easy though, k?

********************************

WARNING! This chapter is the beginning of more..*ahem* Adult Material than the others. Also, it's...ah...quite a bit longer than I'd expected :) The notes at the end will explain.. Anyway, get ready for a crash course in hormones! ********************************

 

 

Yasuaki felt as if he were floating in nothingness, his mind detached from his body.

He felt an moment of regret, the unfamiliar sensation closing around him like a woolen blanket. _'I do not fear death,'_ He thought, _'But I do not wish to die here.'_

He turned his head, feeling a strong presence nearby. At first, there was nothing, and he wondered if he could have imagined it. Then, there was a voice.

_*Is this your wish, child?*_

It was neither loud nor soft, but it seemed to be everywhere at once. Yasuaki had never felt anything quite like this, and as the sensation deepened, he realized that he was in the presence of divinity.

Bowing his head in respect, he repeated softly. "I do not fear death."

There was a soundless laugh, and he noticed with a start that the voice itself was neither male nor female.

_*You say you do not fear death, but do you desire it? Has this life been enough for you?*_

He closed his eyes, bringing his memories to the surface. Sifting through them, he recalled countless small pains, and he sighed. "I lived as I could. What was is gone. Is that enough?"

The voice held a note of sadness as it answered. _*Yes, you had your life, and it was gone.*_

He blinked. "Was?" He asked, curiously. "Am I not dead now?"

The voice replied calmly. _*Yes, child. You died. But I have come, and now I hold you here. There is one who would not see your life extinguished.*_

The priest shook his head. "I do not understand."

_*He cast up his heart in prayer, that you might not die. Even now he prays, and breathes his life into your shell.*_

Yasuaki nodded slowly. "Eisen."

_*Yes. He would have you live. Do you truly not wish to? I see your heart, child. Would you have it's meaning made clear?*_

His confusion was apparent. "My Master could not teach me the meaning of my heart. There is nothing to be done."

That quiet laugh came again, and with it, the darkness seemed almost alive with... Something.

_*I see that your heart is not so very empty. Has there been no light in the depths? No moment when you truly felt that your life was real?*_

Yasuaki paused, unable to deny it. He remembered that strange pressure, the lingering feeling he'd so recently discovered. He recalled his reaction to Tachibana's little 'talks', the sensation of horror that he'd felt when he realized that it was his own hands encrusted with his partner's blood.

He knew that there had been sorrow, but he had no name for the feeling that had risen when the younger boy had chastised him, saying that he did, in fact, have a reason to care for him, despite what he'd done in his unconscious agony. It was that same nameless feeling that had been so overwhelming when he'd really looked at the gentle monk as he slept, and he closed his eyes at the sharp pull of the memory.

"There was something, but I can give no name to it." He said, his voice heavy with regret. "I caused him harm, and still he refused to let me suffer and die. I can only wish to know the truth of that feeling, although it was not there before."

All was silent, and for a moment he thought the Voice had gone. Then, it came again, it's soft words understanding. _*Would you live, child? If only to discover that truth?*_

He opened his mismatched eyes, and nodded slowly. "I would live, if there was reason. I do not know if I can find my answer, however. My master is a great and powerful man, but even he could not truly make me human. I have no real emotions, and without that, I cannot understand the nature of this feeling."

The presence increased, it's voice stronger as well. _*I will return you to your life, but before you go, I will purge the poison from your body and repair it.*_

There was a sudden surge of power, stronger and more pure than anything Yasuaki had ever felt. The darkness lightened, and he closed his eyes at the change. He felt himself fading, and he almost missed the final words, so softly were they spoken.

_*And I will complete the work begun by your Priestess, child. I will unlock and awaken your sleeping heart...*_

And all was Light.

*********************************************

Eisen sobbed in defeat. The faint heartbeat had given him hope, but as he pressed his ear to the fallen man's chest, it faltered and stopped.

He gathered the still body in his arms, holding it close as he rocked in silent grief. Lowering his head, he raised one hand to stroke the pale skin of his partner's face, unable to believe that he was truly gone.

He closed his eyes, and pressed his lips softly to Yasuaki's, ignoring their cold unresponsiveness. Pulling away, he whispered the only words that came to him. "Please don't leave me here all alone, Yasuaki-san. I've loved you for such a long time now, but I never got the chance to say it. I don't want you to die without knowing that I need you.."

"I would not leave you for all the world." The words were soft, but unmistakable.

Eisen gasped, his eyes opening in disbelief. Stunned, he stared into the open eyes of his partner, his voice gone as his vision blurred with fresh tears.

Yasuaki frowned, confused at his silent crying.

"Why do you still weep, Eisen? Did you not wish for me to live?" He asked, watching his face intently. "There is no need for tears, your prayer was heard."

Eisen shook his head, burying his face into the side of the older man's neck, the feeling of his pulse against his lips evoking a renewed storm of weeping.

"You were gone.. I tried so hard, but you were gone..!" He sobbed, his voice choked, "All that time.. You never knew! And then it was too late, I never told you..."

Yasuaki closed his eyes, and lifted his arms to embrace the smaller man as his body shook. "I am here now," He whispered, stroking his back in comfort. "And there is time for you to say whatever you wish."

Eisen pulled back, his wet eyes determined. "I thought there was time for that before, but there wasn't! I kept my heart hidden for _nothing_ , and then the time was gone. I won't let it happen again!" He closed his eyes, and pressed his mouth firmly to his partner's, his hands clenched deeply into the priest's torn robes. Yasuaki made a short sound of surprise, but it went unnoticed as Eisen lost himself in the feeling of those now-warm lips.

Yasuaki gasped, that still-unnamed emotion almost stifling in it's intensity. The feeling grew stronger as Eisen jerked away, his face deathly pale as he stammered an apology. Yasuaki stared, his eyes wide with sudden understanding.

Eisen stumbled on, his face rapidly changing from white to deep pink. His voice took on a note of hysteria at the priest's continued silence, his shoulders shaking as he forced back sobs.

Yasuaki released his light hold on the younger man's back, bringing his hands up to cover the monk's mouth. Eisen's voice cut off abruptly, and his eyes widened as the priest relaxed. Reverently, Yasuaki cupped that flushed face in his palms, stroking his thumb across the curve of one damp cheekbone. Eisen made a strangled noise at his touch, his lips parting as if to speak.

Yasuaki shook his head, his gaze unwavering as he pulled the smaller man close. He felt his partner's breath hitch, and he paused with only millimeters between them. At this distance, he could clearly see the ring of deepest indigo that encircled the iris of Eisen's violet eyes, his breath fanning across the priest's cheek as he gasped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Yasuaki-san, please.." His eyes still shone with unshed tears, and he tried to go on, but the rapt attention in his partner's eyes muddled his thoughts. His heart felt like lead, crushing him inside as he struggled to find the right words. "I thought you were lost," He whispered lamely. "I let my excitement get the better of me, Yasuaki-san."

The man frowned slightly. "Yasuaki." He said quietly.

Eisen's mind skidded to a halt in confusion. "What? Yasuaki-san, are you all.." The priest stilled him with a look.

" _Yasuaki._ " He repeated, his frown deepening. "Not -san. Just Yasuaki will do. There is no need for the honorific. You saved my life," He whispered, "so call me by my name, Eisen."

The younger man nodded slowly. "Yasuaki.." He said, his soft voice belying his thundering pulse.

The priest smiled, his eyes lit with something Eisen could not define. "Yes." He replied, his voice equally low. "Do not be sorry, Eisen. The one who sent me back told me that your breath sustained me. I am grateful to that breath, the lungs that held it, and to the lips that carried it to me. That god may have sent me back, but it was _you_ that held me here."

Eisen's blush deepened. "I couldn't just let you die, not while your heart still beat. I didn't know what else to do."

The older man's face grew serious. "The god did me a great service. The wound, and the poison within it are healed," He paused, his eyes searching. "The final healing was far more than that."

Eisen swallowed hard. "Final healing..?" He asked, his thoughts tangled at the closeness of his partner's face. "What do you mean?"

Yasuaki smiled, his eyes soft. "I had been troubled by a feeling I could not name. The one who healed me asked if I would live for the sake of understanding that feeling."

Eisen nodded, intrigued. "And you said yes?"

He shook his head, tightening his hold just slightly. "I said that I did not have real emotion. I wished to understand, but did not believe it was possible. The god made it possible by finishing our Priestess' work."

Eisen blinked. "Akane-Sama's work? I don't understand.." He murmured. "What did the healing do?"

Yasuaki sighed, his face peaceful. "The god said it would awaken my heart." He pulled one hand back to his chest, his palm resting against his bare skin. "Now I understand." He finished simply.

Eisen released the crumpled fabric he'd been holding, and hesitantly covered the taller man's hand with his own. "What was it?"

Yasuaki spread his fingers, twining their hands together tightly. Using his double hold, he pulled the monk's body down, his lips brushing over his partner's as he whispered his answer.

"I love you."

Eisen whimpered at the almost-contact, his eyes very wide. "Yasuaki.." he stammered, "You..I.." Words failed him utterly as his eyes closed, tears threatening to overflow.

The priest sighed, pulling him down and melding their lips in a gentle kiss. Neither one moved for a long moment, but gradually his instincts asserted themselves, and Eisen pressed forward until he was as close as possible.

His inexperience was almost total, but it didn't seem to matter as his feelings rose up and promptly took control of his mind, leaving no room for thought. He relaxed against his partner, his free hand sliding over Yasuaki's freshly healed back. He marveled at it's smoothness, there was almost no trace of the gash that had almost taken him away forever.

Yasuaki murmured appreciatively, the soft sound sending a shiver down the younger man's body. Reassured by his reaction, Eisen's hesitation disappeared, and his hand moved over his beloved's skin with greater confidence.

They broke apart, breathing deeply. Yasuaki released his partner's hand, raising his own to run gentle fingers over the scrape on his cheek, a look of regret crossing his face. "I am sorry for this," He said "You deserve better."

Eisen shook his head, smiling shyly. "It wasn't your fault. I tried to help you, but all I could do was hurt you. I couldn't just watch you suffer, I had to..I wanted to hold you." He blushed, looking away. "No one wants to be hurt, but being in pain for a little while is better than seeing someone you love suffer like that."

The older man smiled, nodding in agreement. "I understand. That is why I dislike the fact that I caused this." He lifted himself, rising to his knees. "You should have tended to this, and the others. Will you allow me to help you, Eisen?"

The younger man nodded, but his face was troubled. "You don't have to do that, you should rest. I think it could wait until later, Yasuaki-san."

Yasuaki shook his head. "Such beauty should not be left untended, Eisen. Let me do this for you?" He paused. "Is it difficult to say my name? The sound is truly wonderful when you speak it."

Eisen's face heated, and he shook his head quickly. "No! Not at all, I love.." He faltered, his heart in his throat as his partner leaned very close. He glanced away, unnerved.

The priest smiled at his embarrassment, his face showing his amusement. Seeing the cloth near the stream, he reached for it, moving just enough to dip it into the cool water. He rinsed it well, and raised it to gently wipe away the smeared blood on his partner's pale cheek. Satisfied, he pressed a soft kiss to the now-clean wound, hoping it would heal quickly.

Glancing at the younger man's heavy garment, he shook his head. "You should remove this," He murmured, his fingers stroking idly over the fabric of one sleeve. "It will be much easier if you do."

Eisen blushed, nodding his head hesitantly. "Yes, I..probably should..remove it.." His voice caught in his throat as the older man's hand tugged at the front of his robes teasingly.

Smiling in a disarming manner, Yasuaki moved close enough to whisper in the flustered youth's ear as his hands moved slowly downward. "Would you like to do it yourself, Eisen? Or perhaps _I_ should.." He left the statement unfinished.

Eisen shivered, his hands quickly covering his partner's. "It..It's fine, I can manage!" He gasped, his face rivaling the deepest scarlet of any rose in Tachibana's garden.

The priest chuckled quietly, leaning back as Eisen fumbled with the garment's fasteners. Nervously, the younger man undid them and slowly opened the front of his heavy robe, allowing the cloth to slip off of his shoulders and down his arms. The sight of that smooth skin, scored and bleeding, brought a sudden tightness to the older man's chest, and he quickly looked away.

"Don't," Eisen said, his voice breaking, "It isn't your fault, please don't be ashamed Yasuaki." He turned the priest to face him, his voice pleading. "It isn't as bad as it looks, and it will heal. These are nothing compared to... To what happened to you because of me," He said, sadly. "They don't even hurt, so please don't be upset."

The man nodded reluctantly. "I would take them all, if only I had the power," He said, his eyes burning. "I cannot believe that you allowed me to do this to you."

Eisen frowned. "I told you, didn't I? I didn't care! You were in so much pain.. I wanted to help you, but all I could do was hold onto you. Nothing else mattered then, and it doesn't matter now!"

Yasuaki sighed, his hand squeezing the cloth until it dripped. Slowly, he started to wipe at the welts, carefully cleaning them. The scratches on his partner's arms were terrible, both sides bearing a dozen or more, which ran well past the bend of his elbows. His breath catching, Eisen closed his eyes tightly as the priest rinsed the cloth again, preparing to cleanse the wounds on his upper chest.

His face burned as he keenly felt his exposure, gooseflesh rising as the cool air struck the dampness of his skin. He gasped, his eyes opening wide as Yasuaki finished, setting aside the cloth and gathering his shivering body in a tight embrace. Ignoring the slight stinging, he tried to contain a quiet whimper at the feeling of Yasuaki's bare skin against his own. He clamped his lips together and once again closed his eyes, striving for control.

He froze, his heart pounding as he registered the soft heat of the priest's lips against his cheek, and his breath left him in a strangled cry as those lips moved to follow the scrape downward, pressing light open-mouthed kisses to the line of his throat. From that sensitive spot, they travelled slowly to the side, following another scratch across his collarbone. He wrapped both arms around his partner's shoulders, clutching him almost desperately as he panted.

Yasuaki's mouth retraced it's steps, coming to rest beside his ear. His own breathing was harsh, and Eisen shivered anew as the warm air brushed his sensitive earlobe when Yasuaki whispered to him, "Is this all right, Eisen? I will stop if you wish me to."

Eisen shook his head mutely, opening his eyes.

The older man smiled, lifting his face to meet his partner's gaze. "I love you," He mumbled, kissing his flushed cheek. "Did you mean what you said before? Do you love me as well?"

Eisen blinked, shaking himself back to his senses. "More than anything," He breathed, his eyes wide, "I'm so sorry that I kept it from you, but I was afraid that you might.." He stopped, struggling to collect his thoughts.

After a moment, Yasuaki spoke, soothingly. "What were you afraid of, Eisen? Even before I understood this, I would never have harmed you." He lowered his head, resting his face in the crook of the younger man's neck. "I think that I may have lied to the god that saved me. I said that I wished to know the truth of this feeling, even though it was not there before. But when I finally saw for myself that the feeling was love, I could clearly remember having that same feeling over and over."

Eisen pulled away, his eyes shocked. "You felt it before..With others?" He choked, shaking. "Then.. We must stop this! If you had.. Feelings for someone before this, then that's who you should be with, not.." He shook his head in denial. "Yasuaki-san, you should wait and tell them what you felt, you deserve that chance. You can't just forget them because of what you might feel for me now!" He moved back, raising his arms to cover himself, his face averted.

Yasuaki stared at him, becoming alarmed. He reached out, frowning when the smaller man flinched at his touch. "No," He said firmly. "Eisen, I may not have understood before, but nothing changes how I feel. I love you, not someone else. There is no 'chance' for any other."

Eisen winced at the tone of his voice. "Yasuaki-san, I don't doubt that you mean what you say. What you feel may be love, but there are many kinds of love. The kind you feel for me could be fellowship, or brotherly affection. If you have those feelings explained to you properly, you may see me in a completely different way. It's not right for me to simply ignore that, I don't know what I was thinking."

The priest leaned forward intently. "Is your love brotherly, Eisen? Have I done something wrong, forced myself on you? If so, tell me." His partner shook his head quickly.

"No! It isn't like that, you haven't forced anything on me, Yasuaki-san. I haven't been.. Like this with anyone else, but I know that what I feel for you isn't just affection like a brother, or simply deep friendship. I've never had any doubt, but I've had a long time to look at my feelings. You've only had the last few moments, so you can't be held responsible for such a mistake!"

Yasuaki could see that his partner was slowly working himself into a state of self-disgust and anguish. He shook his head, once again reaching out to touch the younger man, refusing to let go as his hand gripped the monk's. "Explain it to me, then," He demanded sharply, hoping to stop Eisen's rising hysteria. "Explain what you feel, and see if I am _mistaken_."

The youth stared at him almost fearfully. Clearly, his partner was angry, and though Eisen was sure that he would never hurt him, he feared losing the warm trust that had so recently been found. Forcing the fear away, he nodded.

"When I'm with you, I can't stop watching you. Every word you say is like a Sutra, one that I can't forget. I can't really think of anything else, even when you're gone." He blushed. "I..I dream of you, and if you touch me, even by mistake, I forget everything. Nothing matters to me when I'm near you, sometimes I can't catch my breath when I look at you." He closed his eyes, and clenched his hands. "When I think about you hurting, I want to scream. If you hadn't come back.. I think I would have died." He shook his head, ignoring the pain in his chest. "I would do anything to make you happy, to see your smile."

Yasuaki frowned, tightening his grip on the monk's hand. "Is that everything?" He pulled Eisen closer, his face persistent. "That is all of what you feel, and it cannot be anything but real love? Those things make your love for me something beyond family, or friendly love?"

Eisen resisted slightly, finally nodding in defeat. "The difference is that family and friends don't have the same...Effect on you. You don't have need like this for a brother, and a friend doesn't cause you to totally forget yourself. Only the love that you have for another completes you in such a way." He sighed, closing his eyes. "I can't tell you how much I wish for that with you, Yasuaki-san. I would never stop you from finding the one who makes you feel that way. Also, even though it isn't me, I wont lose this feeling. That's how I know." He covered his face in embarrassment as he felt his eyes overflow. "I'm sorry, I can't make it stop," He sobbed, wrapping his arms around himself tightly. "I don't want you to _see_.."

His tears shocked his partner, and he gasped as a stab of pain blossomed in his chest. "Please don't cry, Eisen," He said, his voice soft. "I do feel all of that, and more. I see what you mean about different types of love, but the knowledge changes nothing. I do not love you like a brother, and a friend's tears would never make me feel like I was dying. Look at me?"

The younger man shook his head, refusing to meet his eyes. "Don't look," He gasped, burrowing even further into himself. "I shouldn't be like this, I don't have the right to feel this way! I was ready to just take advantage of your feelings, Yasuaki-san! I knew that you didn't have anything to compare them to, but I was too caught up in what I wanted. That isn't love, that's _selfishness_."

Yasuaki shook his head, refusing to be denied. Gently, he gripped the monk's chin in his hand, turning his head. He wiped the trail of tears from his eyes, and pulled the still sobbing man into his lap, his arms tightening protectively as he struggled weakly. "You have more right than anyone, Eisen," He whispered, "You're right, I haven't had anything to compare these feelings with, but that is only because I never felt them with anyone but you."

He sighed, tangling his fingers in the long strands of the younger man's hair. "I know that you think you took advantage of my feelings, but that is untrue. I understand the things you've told me, about family love, friendship..I felt something very close to this for my Master, and I feel something almost the same for our Priestess and the others. Those feelings are simple to define, now." He paused, kissing his partner's temple. "What I feel for you is neither of those things. I've seen you as a friend in the past, someone that I trust and respect. That, too, is different from what I feel now. What you've said does help me to see that I have much to learn, but I still do not doubt myself."

Eisen stiffened in his embrace, pulling away just enough to meet his gaze. "You don't have to do this, Yasuaki-san. If anything, you should be disgusted with me for allowing you to..To.." He trailed off, his face heating as he reminded himself of what they had done, his breath catching at the memory of Yasuaki's pliant mouth and warm hands on him. Shaking away the image, he continued. "I should have stopped you, but I wasn't strong enough. When I felt you die, I think a part of me went mad.."

The priest smiled, surprising him.

"Eisen, the only thing that troubles me now is your pain. I do not wish to see you suffer needlessly. If I had no feelings for you, I would not be here. I came back for this." He paused, his face thoughtful. "I do see that what I feel is not _exactly_ the same as your feelings. I feel the same need to look at you, and I wish to be as close to you as possible." He shook his head, frowning slightly. "But I felt something more than that, when I touched you, and even now when I feel your heartbeat on my skin."

Eisen gasped, his face flaming. "I see.." He mumbled, placing his palm to his partner's chest. "There are.. _other_ things that romantic love can do, I just can't explain them to you very well.." He tried to avoid his partner's eyes. "Romantic love affects you in many ways, Yasuaki-san.. It brings other feelings with it, things like...Like.." He stopped, unable to continue.

Yasuaki shook his head. "Do you feel that as well, Eisen? When you look at me, do you want more than just a glance? Is it enough to be close, or do you feel compelled to touch?" His brow furrowed in thought. "I have that need," He said, stroking the younger man's hair. "I want to touch you, but I also want to feel your hands on me."

The younger man shuddered, trying to ignore the image brought on by his simple statement. "I want.. I mean, I think about it too, but I haven't..." He clutched the priest's hand almost painfully. "It isn't enough, Yasuaki-san. Being here, and just looking is wonderful, but I want so much more than that.." His voice shook, and he cleared his throat. "I shouldn't think about you like that, but I can't help it. I shouldn't be this close, even now, it makes me want to.." Yasuaki released his hand, cupping his face gently.

"Want to what, Eisen?" He whispered, tipping the smaller man's head back, "Does it make you want this?" He pressed his lips to the corner of his partner's mouth, feeling his pulse spike sharply as the monk released a soft whimper. "Is that enough?" He asked, his words sending a wash of heat through the other man's body.

Eisen shivered, his voice deserting him as he shook his head slowly.

Yasuaki sighed, his eyes closing. "It is not enough for me, either." He said, closing the remaining distance between them as he kissed his partner hungrily. Eisen gasped, and Yasuaki took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, gently snaring his full bottom lip with his teeth, nipping the soft flesh. He inhaled sharply as his partner shifted against him, his hands gripping the other man's shoulders as he groaned helplessly.

He buried his hand deeply into the younger man's hair, cupping the back of his head as he pulled away. Breathing harshly, he took in the sight of his partner's flushed face.

"No one else makes me want to do that, Eisen." He said, his voice low. "I know that you believe me to be confused, but even my memories of you carry this feeling. I never felt that for anyone but you."

Eisen stared up at him, shaken. "But..You said that you've felt like this many times.." Yasuaki blinked.

"It was always with you," He said, smiling. "I never had an explanation for it, but it occupied my thoughts for quite some time. Even now, I can think of nothing else." He sighed, pulling the smaller man to him. "Do you understand? Our feelings were always the same, Eisen. The name for it made no difference."

Eisen nodded slowly, his panic replaced with rising gratitude. "Thank you," He said, his voice breathy, "For coming back. I only wish that I knew the name of the one who saved you, to offer my thanks to them forever."

He settled himself into his partner's embrace, and Yasuaki hissed sharply, his arms tightening. Eisen recoiled in alarm. "Am I hurting you? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" He scrambled backwards, but the older man refused to let him escape.

"You did nothing wrong, Eisen. It was me, not you," He said, urging the younger man to relax. "Please don't go."

Eisen frowned, but allowed himself to be held. "Are you sure I'm not hurting you? I can move if I'm heavy."

Yasuaki shook his head firmly. "No, you aren't heavy at all. There was no pain, just a strange feeling when you moved. It was very sudden, and I was surprised."

Eisen blushed, his eyes wide. "I..I'm sorry, Yasuaki-san. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.." He moved, more carefully this time, shifting his weight until he managed to slide one leg across his partner's. Fully facing the priest, he smiled hesitantly. "Is this better? I thought maybe.." He trailed off, realizing the position he had taken. He winced, his blush deepening. "I don't mean to be..forward, Yasuaki-san, I just thought it would be..." He shook his head, explaining in a rush. "I can put my weight on the ground, instead of on your legs, see?" He lifted himself, moving slightly as an example.

Yasuaki griped his shoulders, easing him back down. "I see," He mumbled, "But I don't really mind having you here, Eisen." He tugged his partner gently forward, his arms sliding down to wrap around his narrow waist. Eisen shivered at the feeling, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder.

"I like being here," He replied softly. "It feels so good, to be with you like this." He closed his eyes, turning his face into the side of the man's neck. "I love you.." He whispered, pressing his lips gently against the point of Yasuaki's pulse.

The man gasped, his arms clenching almost roughly around Eisen's waist as he pulled him close. The sudden jerk brought the smaller man flush against his body, and he stiffened as a flare of warmth spread through him. Slowly, he shifted his partner again, and was rewarded with a whimper of approval. Cautiously, he slid his hands down to the younger man's hips, repeating the motion.

Eisen shivered, his pulse jumping suddenly at the friction between them. Lifting his head, he sighed, arching his back in silent invitation to continue.

Yasuaki moved again, using his hold on the other to increase the pressure. Eisen cried out sharply, his voice strained.

Nipping the skin of his throat, Yasuaki spoke. "Do you like that, Eisen?" He whispered, rocking his hips upward steadily. "Does it feel good, like this?" His own pulse thundered in his ears, but he clearly heard the monk's gasped reply.

" _Yes_.. Please, Yasuaki-san, it.. It's.." He moaned, his arms locked around the older man's body as he pressed himself closer. "You feel so good..!"

The older man shivered hard, his thoughts scattered at the onslaught of pure sensation. "Touch me, Eisen," He whispered, "I want to feel your hands.. Everywhere, please.."

His partner nodded jerkily, his hands sliding across the taut lines of the priest's back, covering as much of his sweat-dampened skin as possible.

Eisen panted harshly, barely able to believe that this was, in fact, real. He'd never felt anything like this, so much physical pleasure that it was almost painful. He moved away, just enough to work one hand between them. He continued his rapt exploration of Yasuaki's skin, stroking over his chest and stomach with gentle fingers.

The man arched eagerly into his caresses, his hands tightening almost to the point of bruising. Hearing his lover whimper, he paused, striving to control himself. "I think we should slow down, Eisen." He murmured, "I don't want to hurt you."

Eisen shook his head. "It's all right, Yasuaki-san, I know you don't mean to. Do you want to stop?"

The priest shook his head, shifting his weight until he could get his legs beneath him. Placing one hand on his partner's back, he supported himself with the other, whispering softly. "Hold on to me.." Eisen nodded, tightened his arms.

Yasuaki rose slightly, leaning forward carefully until he could lay the smaller man on the makeshift bed. Resting his weight on his knees, he slid his arm out from under him, freeing his hand to stroke the monk's blushing face. "I want to slow down, take more time with this. You deserve to be loved, Eisen, not ravaged. I'm having some difficulty, because everything you do inflames me."

Eisen nodded, catching his breath. "I feel that too.. Don't worry Yasuaki-san, I want the same thing.. I want to feel everything, please?"

His partner smiled, leaning down to bury his face against the smaller man's neck, inhaling his scent. "Will you call me by my name when I touch you, Eisen?" He asked, his voice husky again, "I would give anything to hear it from your lips.."

The younger man smiled, sighing. "I didn't mean to forget.. Everything is so new, I can't think. I'll say it if you wish me to, but you don't have to give me anything, because this is all I want." He embraced his lover tightly, thoroughly enjoying the warmth of his body.

Yasuaki nodded, sinking deeper into his partner's hold. Nuzzling at his neck, he kissed his way upwards, pausing long enough to murmur into his ear. "Say it for me?"

Eisen gasped at the decidedly erotic tone, his eyes closing as he whispered. " _Yasuaki.._ " Trembling slightly, he cleared his throat. "Yasuaki." He repeated, his voice stronger. "I won't forget again."

The older man sighed with satisfaction, lifting his head to see the expression on his partner's face. "Thank you." He said, pressing their mouths together. Eisen responded eagerly, parting his lips in wordless encouragement.

Yasuaki accepted his invitation, laving his tongue gently over his partner's bottom lip. He moaned softly in surprise when he felt Eisen's tentative response, delving deeper to fully explore his mouth.

Eisen tightened his grip, his senses aflame at the feeling of Yasuaki's gentle probing. He moved his hands down to the taller man's hips, pulling their bodies together as he drew up his legs to enfold him.

They broke apart, gasping at the sensation. His eyes wide, Yasuaki shifted his weight, bearing down against the other's pliant body. Eisen made a ragged sound, arching his back in response. The priest moaned quietly, resting his forehead against the monk's cheek as he rocked against him with renewed intensity.

He forced himself to remain gentle, determined to give as much pleasure to his beloved as possible. The younger man's sharp whimpers assured him that his efforts were not in vain. Lifting his face, he slowed his movements to speak softly into his partner's small ear. "Is this what you wanted, Eisen? Is it enough, to share this with me?"

Eisen cried out, his voice high in his daze. "Yes, oh yes..Please.! I want..." He gasped, struggling to form words to define his almost desperate need. "I wanted this with you, only you... Yasuaki, _please_.!"

The older man groaned, his stomach tightening harshly at his lover's pleading cries. Lifting himself with one hand, he jerked almost viciously at the torn remains of his clothing, quickly divesting himself of the ruined upper half. His breathing shallow, he slid his free hand over his partner's damp skin, pushing his bothersome robes away to reach more of him.

Eisen arched into his touch, gripping his waist tightly. "Take them..off," He panted, "I want to feel you, Yasuaki.." He pulled away, just enough to slide one hand down to reach the fastenings that remained, tugging them loose. Lifting his hips, he urged his partner to assist. "Please, help me?"

Yasuaki nodded eagerly, pulling cautiously at the tangled material until it slid from beneath the monk's raised body. Shoving them aside, he leaned forward to taste his lover's newly exposed skin, his hands running over the slight dip of his waist as he placed one arm under his hips to lift him closer.

Eisen's arms loosened, his hands dropping to clench the material beneath him as he shook. The feeling of the older man's skin against him was incredible. With only the thinnest of barriers between them, he could clearly feel the heat of his lover's body, a sensation that made his toes curl.

Yasuaki traced the line of his partner's breastbone with his lips, his heart beating so quickly that he felt lightheaded. He knew that he should restrain himself, but the small noises from the other man were intoxicating. Every shiver and jerk was like a blade that slowly ate away at the last strands of his control, urging him into desperation. He leaned into his lover's body, failing to stifle a low moan at the feeling of his warmth. Only the man's thin undergarment and his own trousers separated them, and he could clearly feel the evidence of his partner's arousal against him as he pressed forward.

Eisen released the tight grip he held on the blankets, his hands resuming their exploration of the priest's back and sides. Gently, he urged the man down to cover him. Wrapping his legs around Yasuaki's hips, he arched away from the ground in a silent plea for more contact.

The older man complied, moving against him as he whispered quietly into his hair. "Is this good, Eisen? I don't really know what to do, tell me?" He shifted his hands, cupping his partner's behind as he thrust down, drawing a startled cry from the smaller man. Eisen's legs tightened around his waist, his voice shaking.

"Please.. don't stop, it feels so good.. I ..!" He gasped loudly, bucking upwards. "I can't wait, if you keep moving like that I'm going to..to.." He shook his head frantically, denying his need. "I want it to be with you! Yasuaki, please don't hold yourself back, I want to share this with you!"

Yasuaki groaned, quickening his pace to match his lover's urgent pleas. He knew that something was building, and he understood that Eisen was very close to losing control of himself in his pleasure. He could feel his own limit approaching, some intangible drive that shrieked for release as his movements turned almost violent in their intensity.

Eisen's arms shook, his hands locked to his partner's back as he cried his name over and over, his voice echoing in the cave's dark stillness. Closing his eyes, Yasuaki buried his face in the curve of his lover's throat as he growled low in reply, his breath coming in hoarse pants. His stomach tightened almost painfully, and he gasped as he was consumed by an overwhelming wave of feeling, his hands clenching convulsively around Eisen's hips as he moaned his name in astonishment.

The monk very nearly screamed in completion, his back arched to the breaking point as he clutched the shaking body of his lover to himself before collapsing bonelessly. He shuddered, feeling his pulse slowly return to normal as they lay entangled in the semi-darkness. Unable to believe what had just happened, he stared wide-eyed at the rock overhead, fearful of the older man's reaction. Would he be angry, or confused?

He closed his eyes, praying that Yasuaki would allow him to explain before the anger or bewilderment took it's toll. He doubted that the man had truly _intended_ for this to happen, for he knew that the formerly deadened state of Yasuaki's emotions would have never induced a desire so strong. Burying his face against the priest's neck, he decided that even if they shouldn't have done those things, just being close to him was enough.

**********************************

 

 

Ha, you have _NO_ idea how hard it was to actually end this chapter! Get this: I even cut the last HALF off of it, and started another chapter, which is now 13000+words alone! Gah, I'm going to have to dice that one up as well, I just can't seem to write brief sex! XD I wonder if that's a bad thing ^_^.. Oh well, here you have it, Hopefully the next chapter will end much more quickly. (And YES, there is ACTUAL honest-to-god smut in that one!) Stay tuned for more, hope you enjoyed this! Please review, I live on feedback!


	5. Education

Unbroken  
A Haruka Naru Toki No Naka De Fanfiction  
By SailorLight22  
Chapter 5 - Education

I do not own these wonderful bishies, only the plot to this ficlette.. ANY replies would be appreciated, be easy though, k?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WARNING! This chapter contains humor and innuendo! While I'm sure no one minds, I just wanted to warn you. Without further ado, here you go! (Don't forget an apple for the teacher!) XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

After several minutes, Yasuaki released his grip, raising himself on unsteady arms to meet the younger man's eyes as he kissed him breathlessly. "Are you all right? That was... I didn't mean to be so rough with you, but.."

Eisen shook his head, smiling. "No, it's fine! You didn't do anything wrong, it was perfect, Yasuaki.. Thank you so much.." He blushed, burying his face against his partner's chest in embarrassment. "I wanted you to do it, so don't worry."

The priest sighed contentedly, his breath slowing as he relaxed. "I don't understand why I felt that we needed to do those things so soon," He murmured, closing his eyes. "But I'm happy that we did, Eisen. I love being close to you like this.." He tightened his arms, kissing his partner again before pulling away.

Eisen sat up quickly, covering himself as well as he could. "What.. _Oh!_ " Blushing painfully, he realized that they were both in serious need of a bath. Grateful for the cave's darkness, he located the cloth they'd used to clean their wounds, struggling to find a way to broach the subject. "Ah.. Yasuaki, when I brought you here.. I think there was a pond.. Back that way." He could see the older man's confused expression, even with the dim light of the almost-spent torch. "Would... Would you like to go there? We could bathe, and wash our clothes.. Your shirt was ruined, but you didn't get too much blood on your pants, it should be easy to rinse them.." He trailed off, noticing the man's amused expression. "What is it?"

Yasuaki raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Do you want me to bathe with you, Eisen? I wouldn't object, it was rather dark in here before.." He paused, chuckling at the horrified look on the younger man's face. "I couldn't see you properly," He said, moving closer. "But other than my shirt, these are all I have." He gestured vaguely to his pants. "If I take them off.." He left the obvious conclusion hanging.

Eisen winced in mortification. "I could go back and get your things! Then, you'd have some privacy, and spare clothing.." He frowned, looking away. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were making fun of me, Yasuaki."

The priest laughed quietly, shaking his head. "No, I'm not making fun of you, Eisen. If you want to do this, I don't mind. I won't tease you again, I promise. Forgive me?" Eisen wavered between surprise at his tone, and exasperation.

"You're almost a different person now.. You were always so serious before. I..I think I like it, though." He smiled shyly, fidgeting.

Yasuaki frowned slightly. "I don't feel very different, but I do notice some things that were once unimportant or confusing to me becoming less so. Before, the concept of idle talk escaped me. I never felt a need to make people feel relaxed, or to speak comfortingly. Now, I do it without thinking. Does it bother you?"

Eisen shook his head. "No, it's fine! I don't love you because of what you say, I love you for being who you are. That hasn't changed, you're still the same person. And I don't really mind the teasing.." He blushed. "I just didn't expect it. It's nice to be able to just talk to you though, I felt foolish when I tried sometimes." He pulled his outer robe over himself, rising. "I'll go get your things, if you want to clean up a bit. Is there anything you need before I go?"

His partner smiled, shaking his head. "No, I'll be fine. Will you meet me there?" He bent slightly, stroking the younger man's hair. "Be careful, Eisen. I don't sense anything dangerous, but still.." He paused, seeing his lover frown. "I know that you're strong, and can take care of yourself. I just don't want anything to happen to you." He straightened, walking to the entrance. "I love you.." He said, looking over his shoulder as he left.

Eisen stared after him, smiling foolishly for several seconds before shaking his head. _'I can't believe this,'_ He thought, resisting the urge to laugh. _'I should go, he'll be waiting for me..'_ The thought brought another smile, and he quickly located his shoes, slipping them on as he made his way to the cave mouth. Looking around briefly, he started back the way he'd come, noticing that the second trip was much faster.

Seeing the familiar clearing ahead, he quickened his steps, scanning the area intently before stepping fully into the open. Spying the discarded pack on the ground, he lifted it, slipping it onto his back. His eyes fell on the damaged turf, and he shook his head at the sign of recent battle. _'I don't understand what happened to me,'_ He mused, _'I don't think I've ever been so angry before..Perhaps that was the reason, because that monster said those horrible things about Yasuaki..'_

He sighed, recalling the demon's terrible words. _'Yasuaki isn't just a doll! Even before these things happened, he was special, but still human! There was nothing to make me think otherwise.'_ He pushed the memories away, turning to leave. A small object glittered in the sunlight, catching his eye. Bending, he saw that it was one of his partner's hairpins, and he smiled, tucking it into the fold of his sleeve until he could return it.

He left the clearing, backtracking until he heard a quiet splash. Moving in the direction it came from, he slipped the pack's strap from his shoulder as he walked. Looking up, he froze. Not twenty feet away, Yasuaki stood in the pond. The water covered him to the waist, the ends of his long hair trailing along the still surface behind him. Eisen shivered, awed at the sight of his partner's lean body. Unnoticed, the pack fell from his shaking arms, landing on the ground with a muffled thump.

Yasuaki half-turned, his movements relaxed as he sensed the younger man's presence. Seeing him rooted to the spot, he smiled. "Is there something wrong? You seem upset.." Glancing down, he laughed. "I see. Is it unpleasant, Eisen? I didn't think you would return so quickly, do you want me to leave?"

Eisen shook his head slowly, averting his eyes before he replied. "No, it's fine.. I was.. I didn't.. I'm sorry!" He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "Take as long as you need, Yasuaki.." He winced slightly as the priest chuckled. Hearing him move closer, Eisen turned his back quickly, his heart jumping in his chest as he tried to ignore the heat in his face. "I..I found one of your hairpins too, so I brought it back with me..!"

He jerked in surprise as his partner replied, his voice so close behind him that he could have only been inches away. "Thank you, but I believe I'm finished."

Fumbling for something, anything to say, Eisen bent swiftly, snaring the strap of the nearly forgotten travel pack. "I'm sorry that there isn't anything but the blanket for you to dry off with..It never occurred to me that either of us would need.. Here!" He offered the silent man his things, his face warm as he turned enough to make sure that the other's grip was secure before he let go.

Yasuaki raised an eyebrow at his partner, wondering at his anxiety. "Thank you," He said, frowning slightly. "Give me a moment, and I'll go if you like."

Seeing his expression, Eisen shook his head. "It's fine, take as long as you need. I don't mind waiting.." He trailed off, fidgeting nervously. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be.. You don't have to leave, if you don't want to." He mumbled, fighting the urge to look away. "If you want to stay, I don't really mind."

He averted his face, looking up. "It's still early, I think. When everything dries, we can go home, it shouldn't be very long.." He blushed, hearing his partner search through the pack for a change of clothing. A moment later, he sighed in slight relief as he realized that the priest had donned his trousers first. His breathing slowed, the tinges of pink fading from his face as he turned to smile at the taller man.

"At least we thought that this assignment would take a bit longer, because it would have been unfortunate to have your only shirt torn up like that.. I didn't want to do it, but there wasn't any other way to get it open without hurting you more." He shivered at the thought of the man's now healed wound. "It was horrible, but that doesn't matter now."

Yasuaki shook his head, dropping his clean shirt on top of the discarded pack. Stepping forward, he took the younger man's hand, pulling him into his arms. "I was never concerned about it," He said, wrapping his arms around the startled monk. "The only thing that concerns me now is the fact that you were safe. Even if I had not lived, it would have been enough to know that you had a chance." He tightened his grip, his voice low. "I remember being afraid, Eisen. I couldn't help that, but it was fear for you."

The smaller man frowned, returning his embrace. "You shouldn't have needed to protect me, so all of this is my fault. If you had died because of my weakness, then I would have deserved to die with you. Nothing was more important to me than saving your life, Yasuaki. I can't let other people fight for me anymore, it's my responsibility to help as much as I can."

He sighed. "I don't want something like this to happen again, for someone else to be harmed in my place. The thought of causing another person's death through cowardice is too shameful to bear." He pulled away, meeting the taller man's gaze steadily. "I want to be stronger, to be able to protect the ones that I love most."

Yasuaki nodded. "I understand. I felt the same way when I realized that I could no longer fight. Still, I was sure that you would be strong enough to continue, and you were. You were never a coward, Eisen. Your reluctance to fight came from kindness, not fear or weakness." He smiled, stepping back. "I should let you bathe, now. Don't concern yourself with such things, there will be time for training when we return to the others."

He retrieved his pack, pulling on his shirt. "I'll wait for you, back there." He pointed in the direction of their temporary camp. "Please, take whatever time you need. There's no hurry, so long as we return by nightfall." He smiled reassuringly, turning to leave. "I rinsed my clothing already, so you don't need to worry about it. If you need to wash your own, just hang them with mine."

Eisen nodded, blushing as he remembered the original reason for their need to bathe. Watching the older man walk away, he began to remove his outer robe, noticing several light bloodstains. He shivered, kneeling beside the water's edge. He scrubbed the stained areas gently, relieved when the blood lightened gradually. He wrung out the material, pleased with the almost invisible marks that remained. Rising, he quickly located his partner's pants and slung his robe beside them on a low branch in the sun.

Glancing around hesitantly, he returned to the pool, untying the sash of his thin underrobe as he went. Allowing it to slide off his arms, he dropped it to the grass before wading into the cool water. Blushing furiously, he also removed his final garment, rinsing it well before tossing it next to his robe. He sighed, washing as well as he could with his hands. _'I hope that he isn't upset with me,'_ He thought, _'I just couldn't do this with him watching..'_ He rinsed his hair, shivering at the thought of the other man. _'I never imagined that he was so..'_ He laughed, embarrassed.

"I shouldn't have looked, now I can't help remembering.." He whispered, shaking his head. Turning, he glanced in the direction taken by the other man. "I wonder what he thinks of me now.. I should have tried to explain, to make him understand that we.." He blushed, shaking his head. _'I can't even say it to myself! How am I supposed to tell Yasuaki?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eisen returned to the cave, still confused at how to broach the subject of what was happening between himself and his partner. He nibbled his lip in worry, deciding that it may be best to wait until they'd reached the compound. _'If he truly doesn't understand, I want him to be happy for as long as it lasts,'_ He thought, _'I don't want to spoil what little happiness I can give him, not so soon..'_

His thoughts ground to a halt as he entered the cave. Yasuaki had repacked their bags, and taken them to the doorway. In the time left before Eisen returned, he'd dug out a comb and untangled his hair, leaving it to dry in long slightly-waved sections across his back. Eisen swallowed harshly at the sight, his face heating as he stared. Yasuaki turned, seeing his partner at the cavemouth.

"I wondered if you'd take my advice." He said, quietly. "I put everything away, so you wouldn't need to when you finished." Eisen nodded dumbly, and shook his head to clear his thoughts somewhat before replying.

"Thank you, but you didn't have to do that.. I'm sorry for taking so long." He smiled nervously, seeing the genuine affection in his older partner's face. Guilt surged up, a choking sensation that forced him to avert his face sharply, lest the man see his eyes tear. Yasuaki stepped forward, circling his body until the smaller man was forced to meet his worried gaze.

"Eisen? What is it?" He asked, curious at his partner's sudden unease. The younger man shook his head, still avoiding direct eye contact. Yasuaki frowned, taking him by the shoulders and pulling him close. Feeling him resist, he tightened his hold until the monk sighed tiredly.

"You shouldn't.." He whispered, gripping the front of his partner's shirt. "I didn't want to do this now, but I think we should..talk about what happened." Yasuaki raised an eyebrow, growing concerned.

"Do you regret it, Eisen? I know that it was most likely too soon for.. Physical intimacy, but I won't touch you again unless you wish me to. If I've upset you, I apologize.." He trailed off, feeling his partner begin to shake in his arms. "Eisen?"

The younger man pulled away, not surprised to feel the telltale moisture on his face. "It isn't like that, Yasuaki. I thought about what to say, while I was gone, but nothing sounded right. I wish that there was an easier way to do this, but I can't think of anything." He laughed quietly, mocking his own weakness. "What we did..It was wonderful, I won't deny that. I just can't help thinking that you might not truly understand..what it _means_." He glanced upward, hearing the taller man's sharp hum of confusion.

"I know that you're the only one I want, Eisen," Yasuaki frowned, meeting his eyes. "And I understand perfectly. I love you, and doing things like that with someone is a way to express that love." He leaned close, wiping the smaller man's cheeks with his hand. "Even if my feelings were dulled before, I knew about the physical aspects of a relationship. The significance of what happened is clear to me, and I wish that I had made my understanding plain to you." He sighed, pulling his partner close again.

"Stop thinking of such things, Eisen. I promise you that I won't do anything without knowing what it means, to you and to myself." He rested his chin on the monk's soft hair. "If you don't want me to touch you, tell me. I truly wish that I had taken more time to explain, but you were so close.." He trailed off, smiling at the younger Hachiyou's soft blush. "I wanted to give you as much of myself as I could, to show you that what I felt was real."

Eisen shivered, suddenly reminded that he was clad only in his innermost robe. Forcing down his discomfort, he shook his head. "I didn't want you to hate me," He whispered, looking away. "I thought that you might be angry, because I could have stopped you.." The man shook his head, cutting him off.

"No, Eisen. I would _never_ have been angry with you for that. Even if I hadn't known, I would have enjoyed pleasing you.." He smiled, stifling a chuckle at the younger man's surprised jerk. "I also enjoyed it very much, I assure you." He lowered his voice, dropping the teasing note. "I'm sorry that it worried you, but I don't regret anything that we've done. If I had a choice, I would do the same things as before."

Eisen sighed. "Don't be sorry, Yasuaki. I'm not really upset, or worried. I just can't believe that I ignored something so important." He backed away, smiling up at the taller man. "I wouldn't change anything either. It's terrible, but after so long..." He blushed furiously, laughing. "I couldn't think of anything but you. If you were to ask, I'd have to admit that there was nothing more important to me than how good it felt to be with you like that.."

The priest nodded, taking the smaller man's hand. "I understand, I was thinking the same." He tugged the monk gently back into the cave's interior. "Would you like to sit with me until our clothing dries? It shouldn't take very long, but since there's nothing else that needs our attention.." He paused, smiling down at his partner. "I'd like to spend more time just being with you."

The younger man nodded eagerly. "I don't mind, if that's what you want.. Do you want to wait here, or outside?" Yasuaki thought for a moment, shaking his head faintly.

"Here is fine. This place holds..Fond memories." Eisen laughed, pushing him teasingly.

"You really are different, Yasuaki. What am I going to do with you?" He blushed at the priest's hopeful expression, only half in jest. "That's _not_ what I meant! Honestly, were you always like this, under the surface?" The man chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, I don't think so. I thought about things, but they didn't register as humorous. When I think about it now, there are many things that make me wonder how often my lack of understanding led to a joke at my expense." He smirked quickly. "Is that strange, Eisen?" He seated himself in a patch of faint sunlight, drawing his partner down beside him.

Eisen smiled, shaking his head as he made himself comfortable in the warm sand. "No, I think it's normal to wonder if people think you've done something funny. I catch myself worrying about it often." He leaned against the taller man, nudging close until the priest wrapped an arm around him. "Hm, better." He sighed, relaxing. "No one means to be cruel when they laugh, though. Everyone makes mistakes, and some of them are just amusing."

Yasuaki nodded in understanding. "At least I have someone to tell me these things," He murmured, settling closer. "Thank you, for everything."

They sat in comfortable silence, watching the day pass slowly until Yasuaki shifted, stretching reluctantly. "I'll go check our clothing. Wait for me?" Eisen nodded sleepily.

"It should be fine now. I'll bring everything outside, and we can go." The priest smiled, helping his partner rise.

Eisen brushed himself off, smiling his thanks as the older man released his hand and left. Gathering their packs, he walked into the clearing, turning as he heard the priest's quick return. "Are you ready?" He asked, seeing the now-dry clothing in his partner's arms. The man nodded, handing him his robe with a small smile. Eisen pulled it on, arranging it comfortably. "Thank you.. Do you want to put your pants away?"

Yasuaki nodded, opening his pack and placing the roughly folded garment within it. Lifting it to his back, he took the younger man's hand with a sigh. "Let's go?" The monk nodded, falling into step beside him.

The walk back to the main road was short, the time spent in idle conversation with an occasional squeeze of joined fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the walls of the city came into view, Eisen blushed and reluctantly released his partner's hand. The older man glanced down at him in confusion, but made no comment. Smiling brightly, the monk remained close beside him as they walked, ignoring the impulse to rejoin their hands. While he felt no shame at being seen that way, he thought that perhaps it would be best to wait until they'd reached the compound before demonstrating his affection so boldly.

The silence between them no longer seemed awkward, the feeling of things unspoken replaced by a sense of deep contentment. Yasuaki allowed himself a small smile at the relaxed movements of his companion. Before, there had always been a slight edge to his feelings, a trace of vague unease, for lack of a better term. Now, the younger man showed no sign of trepidation, his emotions clear and unweighted.

The priest noticed several of the more familiar members of the crowd giving him startled looks, and remembered that to them, he must have seemed like a different person. After a moment, he shook his head, amused.

"Am I truly so different, Eisen?" He murmured, looking at the younger man. "The townsfolk seem alarmed, should I be more serious?"

Eisen frowned, looking around slowly. The older Hachiyou was right, there were many eyes directed at them. "No, do as you please." He said, shaking his head firmly. "If these people don't like you as you are, it doesn't matter. You shouldn't act the fool for their sake, Yasuaki."

Surprised, the taller man raised an eyebrow at his partner's almost belligerent tone. "Do their looks bother you, Eisen?"

He nodded. "It is rude of them to stare. They act as if they've never seen a happy person before, and I don't think they should be so obvious. Such things are inexcusable." He lifted his chin, casting decidedly unfriendly glances at the nearest of their 'audience' as he quickened his steps. "Let's go, Yasuaki. The air here has turned a bit _rancid_ for my taste."

The crowd parted with a murmur, avoiding the usually cheerful man's thunderous expression. Yasuaki lengthened his stride, keeping pace with his angry partner as he ignored the whispered conversations from behind. Stray comments carried over the rest now and then, mostly directed at the shorter man's deliberately loud statement. Yasuaki shook his head again, wondering at the abrupt change in the monk's bearing as he stalked towards the now-visible compound. _'Even after joining the priesthood, he still holds to his upbringing,'_ He mused, silently. _'The proof of his heritage remains, in spite of his sacrifice..'_

Entering the gates, Eisen turned to face him. "Do you want to go ahead? I don't really mind having people see us like this, but I can keep my distance if you like.."

The priest stopped, staring at him in surprise. "Why would I go without you? We left together, why would our return be different?" He frowned, shaking his head. "I see no reason to avoid being with you, but if our.. closeness.. troubles you, then perhaps it would be best to.." He paused, unsure of how to proceed.

Eisen bit his lip, looking away. "I..Don't mean to be harsh, but the subject never occurred to me. Do you want to let them know what happened? To you, I mean!" He blushed furiously, wincing. "I don't think anyone needs to know about..the rest of it." He stammered, embarrassed. Yasuaki smiled, stepping closer.

"If you want to stay beside me, then do so. Let anyone who cares to look make their own assumptions, Eisen." He turned, glancing over the empty yard. "If you don't want the others to know how I feel about you, I'll do everything I can to avoid drawing attention to it. I don't know what they think of me, or of how I used to be.. But I know that some sign of my feelings must have been obvious, even though I said nothing." He frowned, remembering the pointed looks he'd received from a certain General, looks that had gradually become more amused until the man had accosted him for a 'talk'.

The younger man nodded, his face relieved. "I don't care if they know," He stated, smiling. "I thought it might be awkward to explain, but if you aren't going to be openly...affectionate, that's fine. I can wait as long as you like, I only want to see you happy, Yasuaki."

The priest nodded in reply, leaning suddenly close. "I don't mind being affectionate, Eisen," He whispered, "But if I may, I think I would much prefer to keep you to myself for a time.." He chuckled at his partner's wide eyes. "Shall we go? The other Hachiyou are undoubtedly awaiting our return." The younger man nodded absently, following his partner into the courtyard.

As they neared the main building, there was a cry of greeting from within, and the pair halted as the screen lifted to reveal several of the other guardians. Smiling brightly, Tenma and Shimon crossed the walkway to meet them, followed by Tomomasa and the slender form of Akane. As Yasuaki stood bemused, Eisen launched into a detailed account of their mission, frowning as he recounted his hesitation and the resulting injury to his partner. He began to apologize, but was cut off by a hand at his elbow.

"Stop," The priest said, his eyes narrowing slightly. "There is nothing to be sorry for. No matter the reason, I was unable to fight. You defeated your opponent fairly, and saw to my safety until I recovered. If not for you, I would have died!" His heated words drew astonished stares from the group, their eyes darting from face to face as the two conversed.

"I can't ignore the fact that it was my fault, Yasuaki-san. If I had done my duty properly, you would never have come to harm, and of course I took care of you! I would never have simply allowed you to..!" He shook his head, noticing the glances that lingered on him. "None of that matters now. Even though I brought you to harm, you've healed and the demon beasts are no more. I won't apologize for saving you, but it would have been much easier if there hadn't been a need for it. Would you like to explain..?" Yasuaki raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Of course, unless you would rather continue our obviously _fascinating_ disagreement?" His teasing tone had the desired effect, bringing assorted coughs and smiles from their companions. "The demon who struck me wielded a poisoned blade," He began, addressing the group. "After Eisen dispatched it, I asked him to return here for assistance, but he refused. He carried me to shelter, and tended my wounds." Akane opened her mouth, a question beginning to form as the priest held up a hand.

"Please, I will explain. Neither of us remembered the poison until much later, when it became obvious that something was very wrong." He met the girl's eyes seriously before regarding the other men. "I could sense that there was something amiss, but before I could mention it, I found that I could no longer breathe." Akane and Shimon gasped. "Eisen saw my affliction, but there was nothing to be done. I died."

Stunned, the four stared at him in quiet horror, their expressions tinged with confusion.

Smiling slightly, the priest shook his head before continuing. "Eisen refused to leave me be, and forced air into my lungs to keep my heart beating. Though I was dead, he sustained me with his breath, and I was visited by a God. The prayer that Eisen sent up was heard by It, and It came to my aid." He glanced at his partner, realizing that he still held the smaller man's arm. Dropping his hand, he turned to face the others.

"The God consented to heal my wounds, and restored me to myself. Before It departed, I was also given a gift." He gazed seriously at the still-confused priestess. "The God told me that your influence had changed me, Miko. In addition to reviving me, the God completed the process that you began." He smiled slowly. "It said It would awaken my heart, giving me the ability to feel as human beings do." He laughed quietly at the open amazement on the girl's face. "After I awakened, I saw that it was a good thing." He sent a surreptuous look in his partner's direction.

The younger man forced himself to stay still, resisting the urge to fidget. Unnoticed, the eldest of their companions raised an eyebrow in silent amusement at his discomfort. After a moment, he nodded to himself, returning his attention to the taller Hachiyou's words.

"When I discovered the state of my apparel, Eisen retrieved the spare clothing that had been left behind, and we both cleaned our things before returning here. Neither of us sensed a lingering presence at the battle site, and we encountered no other demonic beings." He concluded, sighing quietly in relief.

After a beat, the blonde Hachiyou smiled tentatively. "I..Think that's wonderful, Yasuaki-san! Not your injury, but.." He flushed, laughing awkwardly. "Forgive me, I'm happy that you're all right."

Tenma nudged the boy with his elbow, snickering. "I'm sure they understand," He said, smiling up at the priest. "I gotta say, I think that's the most I've heard you talk since I met you." Akane made a noise of exasperation, stomping his foot discreetly.

"Tenma-kun! You're so rude!" Glaring at him for a moment, she turned back to the amused group. "I think that Tenma-kun means he's glad too. Are you sure that you're all right, Yasuaki-san?" She asked quietly, concerned. Seeing his nod, she smiled brightly. "Then everything is great! I'm so glad that you gained feelings, it must be strange to suddenly wake up like that, though.." The man smiled reassuringly.

"It was.. Disconcerting at first, but now I think I'm becoming more accustomed to it. Though I don't notice many differences just yet, I'm certain that with time, things will begin to change." He directed another glance at the violet-haired monk, this time waiting until he was acknowledged before looking away. The light coloring on the man's cheeks was endearing, and the priest smiled at him fondly.

"Has anything happened in our absence?" He asked, serious again. The four shook their heads, and the priest smiled. "Perhaps the demons are beginning to see that sending their beasts to fight is useless. Soon, they will have to desist and face us directly." The prospect brought an almost eerie cast to his smile. "Once they are no more, the kingdom will prosper."

The other Hachiyou shivered at the pleasantly vicious tone of his voice. "Ah, well," Tenma cleared his throat. "It's great that you two got back, I think I'll just go train some more.. You never know when we might be needed." He waved, walking around the side of the main building in search of his partner. Shimon also smiled, backing away.

"I promised Inori-san that I would help him with some of the village children's studies, so I guess I'll be going too. Congratulations on your fight, Eisen-san!" He left, casting a glance at the monk as he passed him. _'Poor Eisen,'_ He thought, smiling. _'Having something like that happen so suddenly, it must be like he has an entirely new partner..'_

Akane shook her head at the obvious retreat of the two boys. She'd known their excuses for just that. Smiling in exasperation, she turned to study the remaining three of her Hachiyou. Tomomasa was unruffled as always, though he was eyeing the priest in a calculating manner. Eisen seemed nervous, but happy, and she noticed with a start that he was empty-handed. In all the time that she'd known the gentle man, she had never seen him without either his flute or a strand of beads in his hands.

She wondered at the change, sneaking a glance at the formerly aloof onmyouji. While he retained the air of calm politeness, she could now see a trace of contentment beneath the surface, a warmth in those mismatched eyes that had once seemed so empty. He met her eyes questioningly, and she flushed guiltily. "Are you sure that you've recovered, Yasuaki-san?" She said, hoping to cover her discomfort at being caught staring.

The priest blinked, curious at her tone. "Yes, I believe I'm fine, Miko-Sama." He replied, "Thanks to Eisen's most excellent care, I can't imagine feeling any better. He saw to my needs most admirably." The shorter man coughed slightly, studiously avoiding the other's gaze as he smiled down at him. The girl raised an eyebrow, catching a note of.. something.. in his simple reply. Replaying his words, she gasped, wide-eyed as her mind put together the teasing sound of his words, his newly-aware state and the younger man's embarrassed fidgeting.

"Ah! I forgot to.. Fuji-Hime wanted me to look at her new kimono! I'm so sorry, I have to go!" She fled, the sleeves of her top fluttering behind her as she dashed up the stairs, much to the quiet amusement of the eldest Hachiyou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomomasa watched the two, his eyes narrowing slightly. _'Something more than they've shown has changed between them,'_ He mused, _'But what? Eisen is almost desperate to avoid looking at him, and Yasuaki seems to be..'_ He laughed suddenly, covering the sound with a well placed cough. "Could I speak with you for a moment?" He asked, drawing the pair's attention.

Eisen nodded, confused. Warily, Yasuaki glanced at the general, one eyebrow raised in silent askance. The older man smiled, gesturing to the far side of the compound. "Let us go somewhere more comfortable, then. I have some questions about your mission, it will only take a few minutes."

The three Hachiyou crossed the space in silence, stopping as the eldest indicated a nondescript doorway. "This will do, please make yourselves comfortable. I will return shortly." Closing the door, he motioned for a serving girl to approach, requesting some tea. When she returned, he thanked her with a practiced smile. "Thank you, my dear. Would you see to it that we are not disturbed?"

Leaving the girl with a light blush, he entered the room once more, carefully placing the tray on a low table. Filling the cups, he offered one to the youngest first. "I hope it's to your liking," He said, smiling slightly.

Eisen smiled shyly in return, raising the cup to his lips. Yasuaki accepted his own cup, taking a small sip before he spoke, going straight to the issue at hand. "What do you want, Tachibana? You didn't bring us here for tea, surely."

Eisen choked on his tea, his eyes watering. " _Yasuaki!_ " He admonished, coughing.

Tomomasa's smile widened imperceptibly. ' _No honorific,'_ He thought, tapping his chin with a finger.

"Indeed," He said, ignoring the young monk's omission for the moment. "I wondered if you two had finally resolved your situation."

Yasuaki's frown became glacial. " _Situation?_ Tachibana, we seem to have had this conversation before. Do you have nothing better to do than pry into the business of others?" The General's eyes widened.

"Why, I do believe you're angry! But as for our previous 'conversation', no, I do not remember any sort of definite answer from you." He paused, eyeing the pair. "Did you really allow such an excellent opportunity to go to waste? You were alone for some time, didn't it occur to either of you that perhaps..?" He trailed off, smirking at the dangerous glint in the priest's mismatched eyes.

" _That_ is none of your concern." He stated, a slight edge to his words. Alarmed, Eisen glanced between them.

"Tachibana-san, what is this about? I'm afraid I don't understand." The man chuckled at his confusion. Sipping his own neglected drink, he sighed.

"I would hate to see you hurt, Eisen." He said, his eyes twinkling. "I merely thought that the two of you might have taken your chance to.. explore your relationship." Eisen gasped, his face heating.

Averting his eyes, he glanced at his partner. Yasuaki's brow was knotted with irritation. Forcing down his embarrassment, he met the older Hachiyou's gaze. "I appreciate your concern," He said, his voice cautious, "But why would I be hurt? I am capable of protecting myself, after all."

Tomomasa's eyes widened innocently. "I'm certain that you can protect yourself. I've never doubted your abilities in that area. However.." He leaned back, tapping his ever present fan on one knee. "I wondered exactly how far your education had gone in _other_ aspects." Eisen blinked, his confusion apparent. Yasuaki also seemed bewildered.

The General sighed, pressing a hand to his brow. "It seems that I will have to explain," He said, obviously amused. "I was referring to your education in matters of a... sexual nature?"

He waited for the young man's spluttering to subside before continuing, studiously ignoring Yasuaki's rising ire. "As I was saying, I wouldn't want you to be injured due to your mutual lack of experience."

Eisen shook his head, speechless. Yasuaki took his silence as a chance to finally speak his mind. "I fail to see your part in this." He said, his words sharp. "I doubt that anything productive will come of further discussion on the subject. Was there anything else you wanted?" He asked, taking his partner's hand in readiness to leave.

The man waved his hands placatingly. "Wait, please. I understand that this may seem.. rude, but I am genuinely concerned. While nothing can compare to being joined with your lover, it can be very painful and even dangerous if one is inexperienced." He paused, seeing a slow look of horror cross the priest's face.

Yasuaki stared at his partner, aghast. "Is this true? Have I harmed you?"

Eisen stared at him, blushing furiously. "No! I swear, I'm fine. I..I don't know if what Tachibana-san says is true, though.." He mumbled the last, looking away.

Tomomasa watched them in open astonishment. "You mean that you.. Really did..?" He forced himself to remain calm. "Besides that, if neither of you have any knowledge of such things, how did you manage to avoid it? Without careful preparations, there is always discomfort, sometimes severe!" He turned to stare at the priest almost accusingly. "Didn't you use _anything?_ Oil, or even just saliva? Surely you didn't take him _dry?!_ "

If possible, Eisen's face grew hotter at the man's shocked queries, his hand tightening in his partner's. Feeling his renewed grip, Yasuaki glanced at him quickly. Turning to face the older man, he narrowed his eyes at the seemingly horrified General.

"Of course I didn't! And what the hell do you mean, ' _dry'_? It's none of your business, but both of us were at least sweating, how could we not? Why would we have needed oil?"

The older Hachiyou wore an uncharacteristic gaping expression. Shaking his head ruefully, he sat back. "I believe that there has been a misunderstanding of sorts. Am I correct in assuming that the two of you have engaged in sexual activities?"

Eisen gasped at his bluntness. "Tachibana-san, please!" He closed his eyes tightly. "What does it matter? We love each other. S..Sex is natural between lovers, isn't it?"

Tomomasa shook his head. "It is," He started gently, "But without at least some precautions, sexual relations between males can be harmful. Without some form of assistance, even the slightest penetration is almost impossible, and unbearably painful!"

Silence.

After a long moment, the man leaned forward again, his face intent. "You...Still don't understand..?" Two pairs of wide eyes answered. Stifling a groan of exasperation, he laughed behind his fan, struggling to regain his composure. After a short time, he sighed.

"I see that you don't. To state the obvious, whatever you two did was not, strictly speaking, sex. _Don't tell me!_ " He exclaimed, raising a hand when he saw the priest open his mouth indignantly. The protest averted, he relaxed. "There are many ways for lovers to be together physically," He continued, refilling his cup. "But not all of them are _literally_ sex. Until you actually experience it, you wouldn't understand the difference."

Eisen nodded dumbly, his face scarlet. Yasuaki glanced at him, frowning at his obvious discomfort. "I suppose that is true," He admitted grudgingly. "So why are you insisting that we hear this from you?"

Tomomasa smiled, shaking his head at the other's unwilling interest. "If the two of you are going to be together, shouldn't you know what to expect?" Clearly amused, he closed his eyes in thought. "I think that I should at least try to be helpful, since I assume that neither of you has anyone you'd rather ask?"

Neither replied. Sighing, Tomomasa reached into his voluminous robes, producing a flask of saki. Filling his cup, he pulled up one knee, leaning against the wall in a relaxed posture. After taking a sip, he smiled. "Well, perhaps I should start with the basics. Then I could tell you about the more... _adventurous_ methods." The two stared at him apprehensively, causing him to smirk. "Since you've obviously managed to figure some of it out on your own, I expect you will both prove to be quick studies."

Eisen tightened his grip on his partner's hand again, moving closer as if to take comfort in his presence. Yasuaki squeezed his hand reassuringly, giving him a small smile.

Tomomasa positively beamed, tapping his fan idly on his knee as he began. "Firstly, I think I should answer your question, Yasuaki. That will got the matter out of the way, and then I can go on to other things."

The priest stared at him, his eyes narrowed in thought. "My question? Which one do you mean?" He asked warily. Beside him, Eisen swallowed audibly.

The general frowned. "Just a moment ago, you asked why you might need oil?" Yasuaki nodded slowly. Tomomasa's smile returned full force. "Well, you would want to use oil or some other relatively slippery substance for your hands when you decide to.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Almost an hour later...

Takamichi carefully strode down the walkway, his arms piled high with various scrolls and writing implements. As he passed a room near the end of the building, the door flew open, disgorging a hurtling form clad in pale green robes. All the man had time for was a startled exclamation, unable to avoid the collision.

Landing with a painful thud, he shook his head in confusion as he replaced his glasses. Looking around, his eyes fell on a small figure, already several yards distant. After a moment of shock, he realized that it was Eisen, sprinting rapidly in the direction of his quarters, hands pressed to his flaming cheeks.

Climbing to his feet, he stared after the younger man, bewildered. Looking into the room he'd come out of, he blinked as he took in another strange scene. Leaning against the far wall, his partner all but roared with mirth, helplessly clutching his stomach with one hand while struggling manfully to avoid spilling the cup he held in the other.

Across the room, Eisen's partner sat at a low table containing two cups and a tea tray, all overturned. The expression on his face was one of shock, his eyes wide and somewhat glazed. As Takamichi stared, the previously stoic priest blinked, scrambling awkwardly to his feet. Muttering to himself, he strode quickly to the door, his eyes slightly wild.

Brushing by the stunned scholar, he murmured a quiet apology, heading in the direction taken by his partner. Takamichi frowned, turning to look at his own partner, who seemed to have regained his composure somewhat. "What in the world was that?" He demanded, his tone exasperated, "What did you do _now?_ "

The older man chuckled, rising to leave. "I took the liberty of explaining a few things to them. After all, is it not the duty of an elder to instruct the younger?"

Takamichi scowled at him suspiciously. "Exactly what did you 'explain' to them to make them react like that?" He asked, allowing his partner to pass through the doorway.

Tomomasa smirked, looping an arm casually about his partner's waist, leaning his chin on the shorter man's shoulder. "They've decided to be together, and I explained the relationship issues that they needed to know about." He paused, frowning thoughtfully. "Actually, it was rather surprising," He mused, "I don't think I've _ever_ seen Eisen move that fast." Shaking his head, he nestled his face into the side of his partner's neck. "Would you like to know what I told them just before he left?"

Takamichi shook his head firmly. " _No._ "

His partner nipped quickly at his ear, and told him anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Eisen lay on his futon, one arm slung up to cover his eyes. He couldn't believe how humiliating it had been to sit in that room and listen to Tachibana-san's blatant descriptions of physical intimacy. Sighing, he shook his head. _'I can't imagine how he knows all of that!'_ He thought, blushing. While some of the things the older man had mentioned didn't seem too bad, others were almost incomprehensible to the still innocent young man.

 _'Especially that last..'_ He mused, shuddering at his reaction to the man's rather graphic description of an act that he claimed all lover's should try at least once. _'I almost ran poor Takamichi-san into the ground trying to get away from there!'_ He groaned with embarrassment at what the studious man must have thought. _'I just couldn't stand it, with Yasuaki sitting there gaping at me when Tachibana-san said that, it was even worse than what he said about needing oil to.. to..'_ He couldn't even bring himself to think it.

Yasuaki's face had paled horribly, and Eisen wondered if he'd only sat through the rest out of shock from that single statement.

The thought forced him to chuckle reluctantly, even if it wasn't all that amusing. _'I can understand Yasuaki's reaction, but he would just be using it. I'm the one that would need it..'_ Shaking his head, he stood. Willing away such thoughts, he crossed the small room, taking his sleeping yukata from its hanger. Slipping it on, he returned to his bed, pulling back the blanket and sliding under it.

He blew out the single candle that burned nearby, lying back in the dark room. It was silent, with only a few noises now and then to remind him that he was actually in a populated place. His rooms were far from the rest, in a smaller side building that had no other occupants. Rather than feeling isolated, he often found himself enjoying the stillness that came with being set apart from the main building. Sometimes he would sit outside, playing his flute softly when he couldn't sleep, never having to worry that the music would disturb anyone.

Tonight, he felt strange. The room was still as quiet, and comfortably warm, the bedding as soft as ever, but he couldn't seem to shake a feeling of wrongness. Rolling onto his back, he stared at the invisible span of the ceiling, his eyes growing heavy as the minutes dragged by. Finally, he fell into a light sleep, the feeling of discomfort following him into his dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, that's all for this part. In the next, prepare yourselves for something a little different ^_^

 


	6. Application

Unbroken  
A Haruka Naru Toki No Naka De Fanfiction  
By SailorLight22  
Chapter 6 - Application

I do not own these wonderful bishies, only the plot to this ficlette.. my first Haruka fic, should i continue, or does it suck enough to be yaoi without an ending? xD ANY replies would be appreciated, be easy though, k?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WARNING! This chapter ALSO contains some Adult Material! :) While I'm sure no one minds, I just wanted to warn you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

A short time later, Eisen jerked awake, bolting upright. He couldn't remember what he'd seen, but something about the dream had frightened him. Attempting to shake off his lingering fear, he sighed, getting up. Retrieving his flute, he stepped outside and sat in his usual place by the middle support beams.

Leaning back against the beam, he looked up at the night sky. He realized that it was still early, not yet midnight. Sighing, he raised his flute, playing softly in the darkness. Losing himself in the music, he closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander. Not surprisingly, his thoughts settled on his partner. He knew that he would have to find him and apologize for running away like that.

He'd gone directly to his room in mortification. 'Yasuaki must think I'm a fool,' He thought, 'A childish fool who flees from mere words..' Caught up in his disgust, he failed to notice the sound of quiet footsteps until someone touched his shoulder. With a startled yelp, he jumped. Turning his head, he found himself staring at the concerned face of his partner.

Mentally, he sighed. 'Just when I thought I couldn't possibly embarrass myself further,' He thought, wincing. Taking a breath to calm his pounding heart, he spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that. I didn't hear you."

Yasuaki shook his head. "And I didn't mean to frighten you." Looking around, he continued. "So this is where you were. I couldn't find you earlier."

Reminded of his less than graceful retreat, Eisen blushed. "Yes. I'm sorry that I left you like that, but I just.."

His lover nodded in understanding. "Don't worry about it, Eisen. Tachibana should have left well enough alone." Eisen smiled shyly.

"I'm sure he meant well, too. I think he just misunderstood the situation." Unsure of what to say, he gestured to his room. "You've never been here, have you? Would you like to come in?" Yasuaki nodded, rising to his feet and offering his hand. Eisen took it, allowing the taller man to assist him.

Once he'd gotten to his feet, he expected Yasuaki to release him. He was pleasantly surprised when he didn't, and he smiled up at him before leading the way to the door. Entering the room, he kneeled beside the futon, fumbling in the semi-darkness for the candle. He stopped as his partner spoke quietly.

"Don't bother with that, it's fine as it is." Eisen blinked, protesting slightly.

"But it's almost too dark to leave it like this..You won't be able to see, Yasuaki.." The priest smiled, kneeling beside him.

Taking his hand, he ran his thumb across Eisen's knuckles soothingly. "The only thing I came to see is you. There's more than enough moonlight for that, Eisen."

Eisen blinked, his face heating under the man's intense gaze. Yasuaki smiled, lifting his free hand to push back a stray lock of the shorter man's hair before cupping his cheek. Eisen leaned into his touch, closing his eyes as he relaxed. Yasuaki squeezed his hand, using his hold to pull his partner closer, urging his head down to rest on his shoulder as his hand slid over his hair in a gentle caress.

"Does this bother you, Eisen? I don't want to make you uncomfortable." The monk shook his head, smiling.

"No, I'm not uncomfortable with you. Tachibana-san just surprised me. I didn't realize that there was so many things I didn't know. Not all of it was bad, really." He blushed, hiding his face in the priest's shirt. "Some of it didn't sound so.." He trailed off, embarrassed.

Yasuaki embraced him, urging his head up. Meeting his eyes, he smiled. "I would never make you do anything that you didn't want. Eisen. I love you, there's no need for you to be nervous." He kissed his cheek, inhaling the faint smell of his hair.

Eisen shivered, closing his eyes at the warm softness of the priest's lips. Sinking deeper into his arms, he sighed. "I know you wouldn't. I trust you, Yasuaki, but Tachibana-san has a point." He pulled away, frowning. "If we're going to be together, it is good to know what to expect. It was awful to talk to someone else about something like that, but I.. I want to be able to share those things with you." He fidgeted, unable to meet his partner's eyes.

"Nothing Tachibana-san said was disgusting to me, it was just embarrassing.." He laughed nervously. "I ran like that because I couldn't stand to sit there anymore. The way he talked about someone using their mouth to.." He shook his head, forcing himself to finish. "It wasn't a bad thing, but it was horrible to be there, with him knowing that I was thinking about it. And the look on your face when he said it.. I thought you were upset by it."

Yasuaki squeezed his hand gently. "I wasn't upset. I just couldn't imagine asking someone to do that. It didn't seem fair, really. Only one person would enjoy it, and that isn't right." Eisen blushed, staring at their joined hands.

"I don't think that it's unfair. I think that it would be something that both people would enjoy, because making the one you love happy feels good too." He raised his head, smiling. "Does that sound foolish?"

Yasuaki stared at him for a moment, then shook his head. "No, it doesn't. I think I can understand what you mean, actually." He smiled, leaning closer to the younger man's ear. "I did enjoy the way your skin tasted, after all." Eisen gasped, his eyes wide in surprise. Yasuaki took advantage of his shock, pressing his lips to the junction of his partner's neck.

Eisen whimpered softly, biting down on his lip as Yasuaki's mouth moved over his sensitive skin. His breath left him in a rush as the older man opened his mouth, stroking his tongue across the point of his pulse.

He closed his eyes, hands gripping the folds of his sleepwear in an effort to calm his pounding heart. Yasuaki pulled away, laughing softly.

"It's strange," He mused, smiling. "I would never have imagined doing something like that before. I knew that I wanted.. something, but I could never put words to it. I thought that something was wrong with me." He took his partner's hand, tracing the lines on his palm. "Now, everything makes so much more sense. What I felt, what I wanted, all of it."

Eisen smiled, watching the older man's face as he spoke. "Does knowing make you happy?" Yasuaki met his eyes calmly, and shook his head. For a moment, Eisen swore that his heart had stopped, but the priest smiled as he explained.

"Knowing that means very little. Knowing that you want the same things is what makes me happy, Eisen."

The younger man blinked, fighting back tears. "I want you to be happy, Yasuaki. If all I need to do is be with you, then I don't think you'll have a chance to be unhappy. I'll stay as long as you wish me to." He smiled brightly, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought for a moment that you were going to say something else.."

Yasuaki frowned, moving away. "I didn't mean to upset you, so don't apologize." Releasing his partner's hand, he made as if to rise. "I should let you sleep, the day has been long.." Before he could go, Eisen grabbed his sleeve, his eyes downcast.

"Stay with me..?" He whispered, blushing. "I couldn't sleep because something felt wrong before.." Yasuaki leaned close to hear his quiet words. "I didn't know exactly what it was, but I didn't like the way it felt." He looked up, his face warming. "I understand it now. I missed you. I've never felt lonely here before, but being here without you was.." He paused, shaking his head. "I don't want to be without you." He whispered finally, wincing at how childish he felt.

Yasuaki stared at him, his eyes wide in surprise. "Eisen," He said, his voice low, "Are you sure? I would love to stay with you, but I didn't think that you would want me here after today.."

The smaller man nodded, releasing his hold on Yasuaki's sleeve. "I feel terribly selfish for asking.. But I don't want you to go. Please, stay..?" He reached out, his arms open in silent invitation. The priest smiled, sitting beside him as he accepted his embrace gratefully. Eisen sighed contentedly.

"I'll stay as long as you like, Eisen. Are you tired now?" Blushing slightly, the younger man shook his head.

"No, I'm just comfortable. I was thinking about you while I was outside, you know.. I felt bad about what happened with Tachibana-san, and I wanted to make it up to you when I had the chance.." He trailed off, his blush intensifying. "I must have looked ridiculous when I jumped up and ran.. I could hear Tachibana-san laughing, and I imagine that Takamichi-san probably thinks I've lost my mind."

Yasuaki chuckled softly. "No, I'm sure he doesn't. He IS Tachibana's partner, certainly he knows what to expect from him." He smiled almost playfully. "When it comes to partners, I think I came out on the good side with you. At least you have sense enough to leave private things private, and you smell wonderful.." He leaned closer, pressing their lips together briefly. "I've always thought that, actually. I saw the others bickering and such with their own partners, and I was pleased that we always got along so well, even though I wasn't a very nice person myself."

Eisen shook his head quickly. "I never thought you were a bad person, Yasuaki. Even when you acted cold, you always made the right choices. It wasn't that you didn't feel things, you just didn't have a way to express what you did feel. If I hadn't have believed that, I don't think I would have been able to love you.." He laughed, suddenly nervous. "Something about you, the way you acted then.. It made me feel like you needed more than just a partner. I didn't want you to be alone, but I never thought that you would accept my feelings." He looked away, his face pained.

"I still feel guilty.. I wonder if it's really fair that I haven't tried to be patient and let you see how you feel for other people. I don't want to be selfish, but I think I might be taking advantage of the situation. Perhaps you felt something for me because it was time for your heart to awaken on it's own. The god did say Akane-sama started the process.. Maybe in time you would have found someone else, someone who wasn't with you most of the time." The thought made him cringe. Nothing could be worse than knowing his partner loved someone else, but he didn't want to burden him with someone that wasn't good enough, someone who'd only been in the right place at the right moment.

He thought he might have said too much, so silent was the room. After several minutes, Yasuaki sighed. "Eisen, I don't think you've been selfish at all. You would have been better suited to someone who could give you everything, someone that didn't need divine intervention to understand their own heart. Do you know how long I waited, watching you and thinking that no one was more important to me? I remember the first time I saw you, that night when I came to the city.." He paused, tightening his arms.

"You looked out at me from the window of your carriage, and your face was so sad that I couldn't help wondering why. After they discovered that you were Hachiyou, when you passed me on the way to the river.. I followed you because I knew that you would die there if no one came in time. I didn't have to go, but I wanted to be the one to help you." He closed his eyes, his voice rough.

"Do you know that I'm not human, Eisen? I've been told many times that the only thing separating me from the monsters we face is that they can at least feel emotion.. Now, I'm no different than any of the Demon clan. I have more understanding of emotion with every moment that passes, but I still can't claim to be like you, or any of the others here." Eisen began to protest, but the priest shook his head.

"No, just wait. The people of this place, they were frightened by me. They whispered that even Demons were beautiful things, and that it was hard to know if I was truly committed to the cause of the Priestess. I can't tell you what to believe, Eisen. I don't even know if I can die like you, or age with time. I don't think I've changed since the day my master awakened me, so I may never be able to die naturally. Do you want to be with someone who can't promise you a lifetime? Even if I could be with someone else, it would be the same for them, the knowledge that I could never promise to grow old beside them, or to die when they die." He pulled away, clenching his fists in his frustration.

"I may have to sit by and watch you grow old and fade, Eisen. I could watch everyone here go to their graves, and mourn every single life that escapes. Now, I understand why nothing my master said about feeling was enough. I had to see and experience these things for myself, so that one day I would know what it means to feel. I know that pain comes with loss, but I've never felt either of those things. I can't imagine what may come when the people I care for begin to leave this world, if I truly don't change with time. I thought about it sometimes, but now it makes me almost afraid that I've gained feeling only to suffer forever as the ones who matter to me die." He opened his eyes, forcing himself to be calm.

"Even if there could have been someone else for me, I wouldn't give up having this with you. I may have forever, but you will only be here for as long as the gods decide to let you live. If I cast your feelings aside, and went in search of someone to replace this, what would I have?" Eisen shook his head, unable to answer.

Yasuaki gripped his hands tightly. "I would have nothing, Eisen. All of that would be a mistake, because I would never wish to look back and remember that I had only the span of your life to love you, and I gave it away on a whim. Do you understand?"

The younger man stared at him, stunned by his impassioned face. "I..I didn't think.." His voice caught, and he choked. "I knew you were different, but I didn't care about that. I still don't care that you aren't like the rest of us, because to me you were never like anyone else. If you don't grow old, then why would you want to be with someone who certainly will? I understand what you mean to say, Yasuaki, but I want you to have the best that life can give you, because with pain comes an understanding of joy. With nothing to compare it to, even the most important things are the same as trash. I didn't think that you were like the Demons, because you were yourself." He covered his face with his hands, unable to look the priest in the eye.

"I thought that no one would understand how I felt for you, because you were so much better than we are. You didn't have to feel hate for someone in order to fight, or guilt when you did something halfway. The things you did feel were much purer than what people like me felt, because you didn't go over and over in your mind, trying to make sense of things." He stifled a sob, his eyes burning with tears.

"You acted on your feelings without needing a name for them. You did the right thing because it was your true nature, it was just you. People who feel from the first moment aren't like that, we do things for a reason, because of what we are. I don't think you'll ever be like that, even if you do understand your feelings from now on. You're still you, Yasuaki. I don't know of anyone that would take time to think of someone else's death with more sadness than their own, or to be as kind as you are now. All of what you said makes sense, and it may be true." He forced himself to look up, meeting the older man's eyes clearly.

"But still, you put my petty insecurity first and comforted me before speaking of yourself! Even when we did talk before, it was the same! I worry about things that aren't nearly as important as your thoughts, Yasuaki. You asked me if I would want to be with someone that didn't live like other people? Then you spoke about yourself as if you loathed being as you are, being more human than humans!" He lowered his voice, trying to calm himself. "If I had to see you die again, I wouldn't care how long the gods wanted me to live. I don't think it would be life if someone like you weren't here to show people what they should be."

He sighed, wiping his eyes. "I'm sorry that you're unhappy when you think of your future, but I want all of mine to be with you.. I would be happy to grow old and die if I knew that one day you might be able to let yourself love someone else. Your love is much better than anyone else's, because you felt it before there was even a word for it. If there were a person worthy of you, I'd want them to have a chance to receive such a gift for being so special. That's why I said that I would never try to stop you from finding the one who made you happy." He shook his head.

"I don't care if it's selfish anymore. I do love you, and I want to see you happy.. But even when I say that, part of me screams that I want you to be happy with me, not some other person. I can't change that bit of selfish want, because I need you.." Stopping, he wiped his face again. Yasuaki made a sudden move, startling the smaller man as he clutched him tightly, pulling him almost roughly into his lap.

The priest stroked his partner's hair, kissing his upturned face as he mumbled softly to him. "If this is your selfishness, I welcome it. Please, let me love you for as long as I can?" He pleaded, his voice shaky and urgent. "I don't want someone else, and I won't let this chance escape me, not until you want me to go. As long as you have need of me, let me be your everything?"

Eisen gasped, almost afraid of his partner's fervent words. "You were never anything less, Yasuaki.. When I was still unborn, I was destined to be the opposite of you, always. Genbu, of Heaven and Earth, we were always meant to be joined. Didn't you know that I wouldn't exist without you? Even if there hadn't been love, you were always the other part of me."

Yasuaki stilled, his eyes wide. "I know that we're opposite sides of the same power, but I've never really thought about what it means, until now. You don't have to be anything but who you are, and I shouldn't be afraid of my future... If you are no longer here, then surely there would be nothing to keep me from joining you. We're the same, you and I. One can never be without the other, because the part of you that rests with me would hold me to this fate, and the part of myself within you is the same.." He closed his eyes, on the verge of tears himself.

"I would keep you with me, with or without that bond.. Would you let me do that, Eisen? Even after the Demons are defeated, when the Hachiyou are no longer needed?" The monk smiled, returning his tight embrace.

"If you want to stay, I wouldn't send you away. I only wish I had taken the time to talk to you like this when we were alone before.. I'm sorry that it took so long, but I was thinking of other... things.." He stopped, his face almost glowing red. Yasuaki gazed at him, his eyebrow raised.

"Other things?" He ran his hands over the thin material of his partner's clothing, tracing the line of his slender arms until he reached his shoulders. "What were you thinking about, Eisen? What it felt like when I kissed you?" He leaned in, capturing the younger man's lips heatedly before pulling away. "Or was it something else, like the sounds you made when I touched you?" He stroked a hand down the monk's side, gripping one hip firmly as the other man whimpered.

"Was that what you thought about?" He asked, teasingly. Eisen shook his head, then nodded, his expression confused. Yasuaki chucked softly, dipping his head to rest against the curve of the smaller man's throat. Nipping him gently, he noted with satisfaction that his efforts were having a definite effect on his partner's ability to remain silent, evidenced by his gasping cry when the priest moved his hands from his hips to his lower back before rocking his own body slowly upwards.

Eisen arched into his touch, allowing his head to fall back until the length of his neck was exposed to the older man's eager mouth. Moaning softly, Yasuaki moved again, pulling their bodies together as he laved his tongue over the line of Eisen's pulse, feeling it's frantic pounding beneath his lips.

"Does this please you?" He whispered, breathing softly against the monk's skin. "Tell me what you need, Eisen?" He lowered his hands to the edge of his partner's sleepwear, brushing his fingers along the pale skin of his legs. Eisen gasped softly, reminded of his barely clothed state. He shivered as Yasuaki slipped a hand beneath the garment's hem, stroking his thumb against the inside of his thigh in slow circles.

"It does," He said, his voice unsteady. "I don't need anything but you, Yasuaki. Please, let me feel you?" He lifted his head, pressing his lips to his lover's cheek before sealing their mouths together, his hands fumbling with the fastenings of the older man's shirt until he could reach the skin beneath. Sighing quietly into the kiss, he slipped his fingers through the open fabric, relishing the feeling of his partner's warmth.

Yasuaki slipped his hands higher, pushing the yukata ahead of his searching fingertips. When he reached Eisen's undergarment, he traced his fingers along the edge, sucking gently on the younger man's lower lip. Feeling no resistance, Yasuaki moved his hand down to cup him intimately and he pulled back with a sharp gasp.

Yasuaki paused. "Is this all right?" He murmured, watching for any sign of discomfort. Eisen nodded slowly, his eyes clenched shut in pleasure.

"It feels good.." He whispered, shivers wracking him in waves. "Please don't stop, I want.." He stiffened, his voice breaking with surprise as his partner tentatively stroked him, a light pressure that left his mind reeling. Once the initial sensation had faded somewhat, he relaxed again, resting his head against his partner's shoulder. Gathering his scattered thoughts, he withdrew his hands, placing them against Yasuaki's chest.

The older man stilled, his eyes questioning. "Is something wrong, Eisen? I don't mean to push.." The monk shook his head quickly.

"No, nothing's wrong, nothing at all.. I just wanted to.." He paused, his blush returning. "I like what you're doing, honestly I do. I just thought that maybe it would be better if I could do something for you.. I shouldn't let you do everything, Yasuaki. We're supposed to be doing things for each other, aren't we?" He looked away, unsure.

Yasuaki smiled, pulling him close. "Do whatever pleases you, Eisen. I love touching you, doing the things that make you happy.." He kissed the corner of his lover's mouth, nuzzling against his cheek fondly. "But I want to feel your hands on me, you don't have to ask. If there is something you wish to do, then please, Eisen?"

The younger man nodded, lifting his hands to frame his partner's face as he returned his light kisses. Slowly, he worked his way to the side of his neck, mimicking the priest's earlier actions carefully. Opening his mouth, he licked him gently before closing his teeth lightly against his pulsepoint. Feeling his shiver, he continued, encouraged by his lover's response. Hesitantly, he wound his fingers into the priest's fine hair, tugging carefully at the ties that held it in place until they loosened, allowing the thick strands to fall into a lengthy sweep against his back.

Carding through it's softness, he pulled back, looking at the man with intensity. Hands still entwined, he smiled. "You're nothing like the Demon clan, Yasuaki.. I've seen them several times, and not one of them is as beautiful as you are." He reluctantly disentangled himself, moving back until there was enough space between them to comfortably do what he had in mind. Carefully undoing the rest of the priest's shirt fastenings, he pushed it over his shoulders, guiding it down his arms and setting it aside.

"You're so warm.." He whispered, skimming his hands over the skin of his partner's chest. "No evil thing could be this way, soft and alive.. Please don't ever compare yourself to them again, Yasuaki." He wrapped his arms around the man's shoulders, holding him close as he explored the planes of his unscarred back with shaky fingers. "I love you," He said, gently nibbling on his partner's earlobe. The older man groaned, shaking his head.

"I love you too, Eisen.. I won't say things that hurt you, even if I think they may be true." He sighed raggedly, closing his eyes when the younger Hachiyou's lips sought out his own, and placed his hands on the ground to balance himself as Eisen settled against his chest firmly.

Feeling his partner shake, Eisen returned his hand to it's former position on Yasuaki's front, pushing gently to encourage the man to move. Once he understood, Yasuaki shifted himself back onto the spread futon, moving gradually until they were both sprawled haphazardly on the blankets. Leaning forward, Eisen resumed their kiss, using one arm for support as he urged his lover down to rest on the pillow.

When the monk pulled away, Yasuaki allowed him to move freely, resting his hands lightly on his partner's slender hips as he waited patiently to see what the younger man had in mind.

Eisen bent forward again, moving lower until he could easily press his lips to the skin he'd uncovered moments before, and heard the priest's sharp exhalation when he felt the kittenish strokes of his lover's tongue.

Yasuaki couldn't contain a growl of approval, words deserting him with his partner's sudden boldness. He panted breathlessly as he felt Eisen's movements descend from his chest to his upper abdomen, and he sank his hands into the blanket to resist the urge to pull him back up for a kiss.

Eisen shifted slowly backwards, resting one leg between the taller man's knees. Gripping his waist, he followed the lines of his partner's ribs with his lips, delighted at the priest's obvious enjoyment. Encouraged by the soft murmurs and quiet moans, he moved lower, nipping gently at the skin just above his lover's navel before soothing the sting with a kiss.

Yasuaki gasped, his stomach muscles tightening as he felt his partner's hands leave his waist, his gentle touch sliding over the priest's clothed hips as he tugged at the band of his pants with shaky fingers. Forcing his clenched hands to relax, Yasuaki reached down, catching the smaller man's attention. "You don't have to do this, Eisen," He whispered, "I don't want you to feel as if you have to do something just because someone said you should."

Eisen shook his head, smiling. "That doesn't matter. I don't feel that way at all, I want to do things for you, Yasuaki.." He said, blushing lightly. "Please, let me try?"

Nodding mutely, he struggled to relax. Closing his eyes, he lay back, shivering as he felt his partner carefully undo the fastenings of his pants, tugging them down to mid-thigh before moving to the side in order to completely remove them. His breath left him in a startled rush as he felt the monk's hand slide up the inside of his thigh, his mouth trailing soft kisses over his hipbone.

Shifting his weight, Eisen moved to kneel between his partner's spread legs, his hands steady as he concentrated on the feeling of his lover's skin beneath his palms. Blushing fiercely, he pressed his lips to the soft skin at the junction of the man's leg, drawing a surprised moan from him when he sucked gently. Ignoring his embarrassment, he imitated the older man's actions from before, cupping his free hand over the front of his thin undergarment in a slow caress. Yasuaki gasped loudly, lifting his hips into the contact.

Shivering, Eisen stroked him firmly, pleased at the ragged sound of his breathing. Forcing back his nervousness, he whispered softly. "Is..Is this good?"

Yasuaki nodded, unable to reply.

Taking a breath, Eisen continued his gentle movements, moving his other hand from his partner's thigh to his hip. Lowering his head, he stroked his tongue along the edge of the only article of clothing that separated him from his lover's skin. The priest made an inarticulate sound of surprise, his hands twisting the blanket beneath him fiercely. Feeling suddenly impish, Eisen snagged the garment's tie with his teeth, pulling the loose end until it gave easily.

Yasuaki panted harshly, his fingers clenched so tightly that they ached. Feeling the younger man's hand pause and withdraw, he almost groaned at the loss. Before he could draw a breath to do so, any thought of protest was dashed at the sudden feeling of his lover's hand on his now-bare skin. It seemed as though every muscle in his body had locked, leaving him unable even to breathe as Eisen resumed his steady caress, slightly less sure of himself.

After feeling the older man's instant reaction, Eisen wondered if he'd done something wrong. When his partner hissed, he looked up quickly to gauge his expression. The dim light from the window fell short of the bedding, leaving his face in shadow, but the shivers that wracked his body spoke volumes. Reassured, the younger man leaned down, pausing for only an instant before hesitantly stroking his tongue across the tip of his lover's heated arousal.

Yasuaki cried out, his back arching almost painfully at the intensity of the sensation. Startled by his reaction, Eisen repeated the motion, slowly taking longer swipes as he moved his hand lower for more room. Each pass of his mouth drew increasingly fervent sounds from his lover, wordless pleas interspaced with guttural moans as he trembled with urgency.

Emboldened, Eisen opened his mouth, allowing his lips to close gently over the tip before sliding down. Yasuaki sucked in a quick breath, unable to believe that anything could feel so good. Clenching his teeth, he resisted the urge to thrust deeper into his partner's mouth through supreme force of will. Haltingly he spoke, his voice breathy from lack of air. "You have to stop, I.." He shuddered, rising to his elbows and forcing himself to continue. "Eisen, please! It's too much, I can't.."

Pulling away, his partner gazed up at him thoughtfully for a moment. Then he shook his head, speaking softly. "I want this, Yasuaki. Please don't make me stop, I want to taste you.." He sighed, his eyes pleading. "Let me do this for you? It feels so good to know that I make you feel this way, that I can make you lose control like this. Don't you want it?" He whispered, his voice shaking.

Yasuaki groaned, unable to deny his lover anything. "If it means so much to you, then.." He gasped, the words barely passing his lips before his partner resumed his efforts, almost as if he were afraid that the priest would change his mind. "Gods..!" He reached down, burying his hand into his lover's soft hair. "I do want it, please Eisen..Ah!" He shuddered, gasping anew as the younger man added a gentle suction, resting his weight on the other's hips as he bucked helplessly upward. Afraid of hurting his partner, Yasuaki released his hair, gripping the blankets instead.

Feeling the now-familiar tightening of his stomach, he panted harshly as he pleaded shamelessly for release. "Please..please don't stop, I'm so close..!" His words broke off with a strangled cry, something that sounded remotely like his lover's name escaping him as he shuddered violently, spilling his essence into his partner's willing mouth.

Eisen choked, surprised by the bitter taste. Pulling back, he swallowed quickly, gasping for breath. Glancing up at his partner, he whispered hesitantly. "Yasuaki..? Are you all right?" Receiving no response, he leaned closer, reaching out to touch his lover's still shivering hip. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that.. I thought you'd like it, please Yasuaki?"

The older man blinked, shaking his head. "No!" He seized Eisen's hand, pulling him down, "No, don't be sorry, Eisen. It was wonderful.. I just can't believe how good it felt, I didn't think.." He chuckled, embracing the younger man tightly. "I loved it. Did you like it, Eisen?"

Eisen sighed in relief, relaxing into his hold. "It wasn't bad," He said, thoughtfully. "It was worth doing, if you liked it so much.. I loved being able to make you feel like that, Yasuaki." Blushing he laughed. "Will you let me try again sometime?"

Yasuaki smiled, nodding. "If you want to, I won't stop you. I didn't think you would enjoy it, but I'm glad that you did." Pulling away slightly, he looked at his partner's flushed cheeks questioningly. "Do you want it too? I wouldn't mind trying it, if you do.."

The younger man gasped, shaking his head. "No, it's all right. I think I can wait for that, Yasuaki.." He looked away, his blush deepening. "You don't have to do anything, I'm fine.."

Yasuaki chuckled softly, running his hands over his lover's back. "Are you, Eisen?" He grasped his waist, nudging against him teasingly. "There is nothing you need, nothing I could do for you?" Hearing him gasp, Yasuaki smiled. "I'm sure there's something.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, I bet you're all just dying to kill me for stopping there, heh. Don't worry, I'm a firm believer in fair play! Keep your eyes out for the next chapter, I promise that you won't have too long to wait. Hell, the way things have been going, it will probably end up being twice as long as this one XD Ja!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Reciprocation

Unbroken  
A Haruka Naru Toki No Naka De Fanfiction  
By SailorLight22  
Chapter 7 - Reciprocation

I do not own these wonderful bishies, only the plot to this ficlette.. My first Haruka fic, should i continue? XD ANY replies would be appreciated, be easy though, k?

********************************

WARNINGx2! This chapter contains is pretty much nothing but Adult Material! While I'm sure no one minds, I wanted to warn you!

********************************

 

 

Yasuaki sighed, enjoying the warmth of his companion's body.

Tightening his grip, he moved quickly, rolling them over. Leaning down, he gently nipped at his partner's neck, his hand sliding down to stroke him again. Eisen moaned, shivering at the feeling. "It's so good, like that.." Yasuaki nodded, sucking lightly on the lobe of his ear.

"Very good," He murmured, his voice teasing. "I see what you meant, about being able to enjoy pleasing your lover.. It is a good feeling, to know that they want you.." He shifted slightly, his lips moving down the side of his partner's throat. "Do you, Eisen? Do you want any of the things you heard today, with me? Don't be afraid to tell me what you liked, what you wondered about.."

Eisen gasped, embarrassment and excitement competing for dominance within him at the husky tone of his lover's words. Closing his eyes, he moaned as the older man removed his hand, grasping his hips and pulling his body up to press against his own. He leaned forward, his hands slipping beneath the smaller man's back to support his weight as he rocked slowly against him.

"Is this right, Eisen? When I did it before, you were so loud.." He sighed, remembering. "The sound you made.. I thought I had hurt you. But it didn't hurt at all, did it? It felt so good that you couldn't help yourself." He smiled, kissing his partner's reddened cheek. "I want to make you feel like that, over and over until you beg me to stop." He slowed his movements, biting down gently on his speechless partner's shoulder. "I want to make you feel so good that you can't bear it, Eisen.. I want to hear you scream like that again."

Eisen whimpered, biting his lip. He couldn't believe that Yasuaki was saying these things, without even the slightest hint of self-consciousness, and he couldn't believe that it was affecting him like this. The thought of doing those things alone was enough to bring a blush to his face, but the way his partner said it... He didn't doubt for a moment that the older man meant every word, that he was more than willing to do exactly as he said.

Gasping, he arched up, his knees shaking. Yasuaki moaned quietly against his throat, sliding one hand beneath the soft fabric of his sleepwear. Eisen let out a startled squeak at the feeling of his partner's hand on his skin, his long fingers tugging insistantly at the knotted tie of his underclothes. "May I?" He murmured, leaning up to face his flustered lover. "Please let me touch you.."

The younger man nodded hesitantly, his eyes wide. "Yasuaki... Are you sure that you're all rightwith this? What you're doing is wonderful, but..." He faltered, gazing up at his face. The expression there was one of hope, slightly pleading and sincere. He nodded again, closing his eyes. "Please, if that's what you want..."

The priest leaned in, kissing him softly before replying. "Do you want it? I would give you everything, anything that you need.. You haven't refused, but neither have you accepted, Eisen. I would never force you."

The almost saddened voice brougth tears to the monk's eyes, his hands clutching his partner's shoulders as he forced them back. "You.. think I don't want you? I didn't mean for you to think that, Yasuaki! That isn't right, you aren't forcing me to do anything.. I want you, and I want this.." He blushed fiercely. "Everything you said was so.. I just don't know what to say to you, there isn't a word that describes what this feels like."

He shuddered, shaking his head. "I.. I can't think of anything that I want more than this. Please, I'd stop you if I didn't want it Yasuaki." He smiled, closing his eyes. "You're right, about before. When you moved like that, it felt so good that I thought I might die. It made me want so much more, things that I didn't even know existed until now.. It was an empty feeling, like something was missing. Now that I know, everything will be all right."

He stroked his hands down the older man's sides, pulling their bodies together. "Please, do that again.. Make me lose myself, even for a little while?" He whispered, shifting his hands to his lover's waist. He pressed his shoulders to the floor for leverage, lifting his hips in open invitation. Feeling the evidence of the older man's renewed arousal, he whimpered pleadingly. "I need to feel you on my skin.."

Yasuaki gasped sharply at his soft words, tightening his hold on the younger man. "Yes," He said, moving his hands from beneath to above as he untied the sash of his lover's short robe. "I want that too.." He pushed the material aside, ghosting his hand over the softness beneath. Reaching up, he gripped the smaller man's shoulders, lifting him just enough to slide his arms from the short sleeves. He set the garment aside, lowering his head to the blushing monk's chest. Inhaling the slight fragrance of him, he pressed slow kisses to his skin, his lips almost worshipful.

Eisen sighed, wrapping his arms around his partner. "I love you.." He murmured, shivering as the priest found a particularly sensitive spot. "Don't _ever_ doubt that I want you, Yasuaki.. I just can't think when I'm so close to you, feeling like this makes me so happy that I can't express it with words."

Yasuaki smiled. "Then don't use them," He said, breath warm on his lover's stomach. "If words fail you, just let them go and show me.." He mouthed a trail across the smaller man's skin, pausing to lap at one pale nipple. Eisen gasped in surprise, the quiet sound breaking into a moan as his partner sucked lightly before turning his attention to the other side, drawing his tongue over the sensitive skin.

Feeling his shivers, the older man sighed contentedly as he resumed his exploration. Sliding back, he traced the curve of one hip with his palm, his motions gentle and unhurried. "So soft," He murmured, stroking the inside of his partner's thighs. "I remember how it felt, to have you wrapped around me.." He turned his head, kissing the bend of one knee. "You were so warm, and every time you moved with me I wanted more.."

He smiled, shaking his head. "I was afraid that I might do something wrong, but I just couldn't get enough of you. Even now, I want to have you like that again."

Eisen whimpered, nodding quickly. "I..I know.." He gasped, closing his eyes. "You don't have to be afraid, it was perfect." Blushing, he smiled. "I didn't want it to end, but it felt so good that I couldn't stop.."

Leaning forward, Yasuaki shifted his weight carefully until he could reach his partner's hand. Tugging gently, he urged him to rise. Still kneeling, he embraced him tightly, smoothing his hands over the skin of his lover's back. "I don't want to rush you," He whispered, kissing him slowly. "If you want to stop, tell me. I wouldn't be upset with you.."

Eisen shook his head. "I don't want to stop, Yasuaki. I'm willing to give you anything, if there's something you need from me.." He smiled, shyly. "What do you need? Do you need me to hold you like that, close enough to feel everything?" He leaned back, pulling the older man down. Shifting his knees, he pressed his legs tightly against the man's waist, fitting their bodies together. "You were there, and then you moved and it felt so..good," He shivered, rocking up in imitation.

Yasuaki gasped, moaning softly as his partner repeated the motion, the feeling of his bare skin intensifying the familiar sensation. "Is that what you need, Yasuaki?" Eisen whispered, closing his eyes. "I love this feeling, so warm.." He lowered one hand, taking hold of his partner's. Tugging gently, he guided their joined hands down, pressing the stunned priest's palm to himself with a quiet whimper. "Please, touch me.."

Yasuaki complied, fondling him slowly. Hearing the younger man's encouraging murmurs, he shivered, tracing the edge of his undergarment until he located the loose knot that secured it. He paused, meeting his lover's gaze steadily. While there were traces of lingering anxiety, his eyes held no fear, only silent pleading. Drawing a breath, he pulled gently at the slender cord, feeling it give way beneath his shaking fingers. Still watching the other's face, he pushed the material aside, slipping his hand beneath it to touch the silken hardness there.

Eisen gasped, his eyes wide at the almost shocking pleasure he felt. He couldn't believe that something so simple could feel so good, that the lightest touch of his partner's hands could make him want so many things.. He arched into the contact, his face heating at his own wanton actions. "Yasuaki.!" He gasped, closing is eyes as he felt the man resume his slow strokes, "Please..Please don't-!" He moaned, his hands clutching the abused blankets as he struggled to convey his need. "It feels.. so good!" He managed, panting.

His partner shifted, leaning down to kiss him hungrily. His quiet groan was silenced by the older man's insistent mouth, his tongue demanding entry that was eagerly granted. Eisen almost sobbed as he felt the priest shudder against him, his breath harsh as he pulled away. "Is this enough? I want to give you what you need, Eisen," He said, his voice breaking. The monk shook his head, his eyes shut tight with embarassed urgency.

"Not just me.. I want you to feel like this too! I..I think we should.." He stammered, biting his lip. "Do you want me? I'll let you.." He averted his face, feeling his partner's eyes on him. "If you want to do it like that, I'm not afraid.."

Yasuaki groaned at the offer, his hands sliding up to his lover's flaming cheeks. Cradling his face, he kissed him again, urging him to relax. Pulling slightly back, he waited for the younger man to open his eyes before speaking. "I don't want to hurt you, Eisen," He whispered. "I do want you, so much that it frightens me." He shook his head, his voice intense. "The very thought of being inside you..Making you mine.." He shuddered, closing his eyes. "It's enough to drive me mad. I..I don't think I could control myself, Eisen. I could hurt you, and..!" He gasped, opening his eyes as he felt the other man's hands on his shoulders.

"I trust you," Eisen whispered, pleadingly. "I know you wouldn't hurt me, Yasuaki.. I want to be yours, please let me give you that much.." He wrapped his arms around the taller man, pulling him down again. "When we were..together before, I thought that there was nothing more I could give you." He paused, shaking his head. "I meant for you to have all of me. If I hadn't been ready then, maybe I would be afraid of this." He smiled. "I'm not afraid because I decided that this is what I want. There's no one else for me, Yasuaki..If you don't want this, I won't ask again. I'll wait forever if I have to."

Yasuaki returned his embrace, shaking his head. "I wouldn't make you wait, Eisen. If you truly want that with me, all you need to do is ask. My only wish is to give you happiness.."

The younger man sighed, stroking his partner's hair. "I want it, Yasuaki.. I've thought about it, how it would feel.. I want you to take me, just like I wanted it before. That's why I felt so strange, I wanted to feel you in me.." He blushed, shivering. "Please, do you want that too?"

Yasuaki nodded ferverently. "Yes, very much.. I'm afraid of hurting you, but I want to try it, to see if I can make you feel the same thing I felt when you put your mouth on me, like you're going to lose your mind." He paused, rising just enough to rest their foreheads together. _'What was it, the word that fool of a General used?'_ He sighed, struggling to think in his impassioned haze.

"I don't want to think of him right now, but if nothing else, Tachibana was right about something.." He smiled, closing his eyes as he nestled against the heat of his partner's body. "I want to do this with you, to feel you shaking under me when we move.. I want to hear every sound you make, and know that you feel so very good, because of me." He lowered his voice, whispering softly to his fiercely blushing lover. "I want to do just as he said, Eisen.. I want to make you scream my name when you come.."

The younger man gasped, his mind reeling at the priest's blatant admission. He bit his lip, shaking his head even as a broken whimper escaped him. Forcing his thoughts into some semblance of order, he tried to reply. His voice came out strained, shaky with need. " _Gods_ , Yasuaki.." He laughed giddily, unable to stop himself. "It already feels like I'm losing my mind, just listening to you say something like that.. Please, do whatever you wish. I need you, so much that it aches.." He shivered with nerves, unable to fight down the rising heat that accompanied his own words.

"I..I have something.. that we need, I keep it for my hands in the winter.. If you want me to..?" He stammered, his face burning. His partner nodded slowly, understanding what he meant.

"Where?" He murmured, stroking the monk's cheek gently. Wordlessly, Eisen gestured towards his right, at a finely crafted chest nearby. Yasuaki lifted himself carefully, moving just enough to reach the unlocked lid. Opening it, he saw a glass bottle of pale liquid, and several small trinkets. Taking the bottle, he closed the chest before returning to his place between his beloved's parted knees. He sat the fragile container close by, leaning down to kiss the younger man. "I won't do this if it hurts you, Eisen," He said, meeting the other's eyes. "Please, will you promise to stop me if you feel pain?"

The seriousness of his voice left no room for refusal. Eisen nodded, his face still warm. "I promise.. I think it may feel strange at first, because Tachibana-san said it might, but if it truly feels unpleasant, I'll tell you."

The priest smiled, his hands moving over his lover's chest. "That is all I ask, Eisen. Tell me..everything." He sighed, trailing his fingers down the soft skin of the other's stomach. "Beautiful," He whispered, "More than anything in this world.."

The younger man moaned, ignoring the slight tickle. He let his hands tangle loosely in the strands of his partner's hair, which fell forward as the man bent his head to drop soft kisses against his hip. "Not anything, Yasuaki," He said, smiling. "But thank you."

The priest nipped him, chuckling when he squeaked. "Don't be modest."

Eisen mumbled something under his breath, nodding.

Yasuaki shifted back, running his palms up the monk's legs. Reaching down, he carefully pulled the bottle's stopper out, tipping a generous amount of the slightly chilly substance into his hand. Sitting the open container safely on the floor, he spread the oil over his hands, warming it as he did. The faint scent of it was pleasant, reminding him of almonds.

He took a breath, relaxing as much as possible. "Are you ready, Eisen? I'll take as much time as you need.." His partner shivered, but nodded.

"You don't have to worry, Yasuaki.. I know that I need to let you do this, and I have to try to stay calm. Please?" The older man sighed quietly in relief, cupping his hand over his lover gently. Feeling the monk's faint shudder, he smiled, his touches slow and deliberate.

After a moment, he lowered his hand until he felt the warm skin of his partner's opening against his fingers. He murmured reassuringly, spreading the slippery liquid over it before pressing the tip of his finger inward. Seeing no sign of pain on his lover's face, he continued, pausing only when he felt slight resistance. Glancing up, he saw the younger man bite his lip, and he slid his finger back before pressing forward steadily. The monk gasped quietly, shivers travelling up his body.

Feeling him relax again, Yasuaki continued his slow movements, gradually adding more oil as he inserted a second finger. Eisen whimpered, releasing his partner's hair to free his hands. He panted softly, his eyes squeezed shut. "Yasuaki.." He breathed, shifting imperceptibly. "It.. it feels.. Please?" He moved hesitantly, urging the priest to go on.

The older man moaned quietly in acknowledgement, resuming his gentle strokes. The pliant feeling of his partner's heated flesh was maddening, but he forced himself to be patient. His fingers brushed against a small ridge inside of his lover, and he heard the man gasp loudly before shuddering. Alarmed, he withdrew slightly. "Did I hurt you?" He demanded, searching the smaller man's face intently.

The monk shook his head firmly. "No, it didn't hurt at all.. It was odd, but it felt good.. Would you.." His voice faltered, a startled moan cutting his request short as the older man curled his fingers against that place again. Gasping for breath, he pressed back against his partner's hand pleadingly, his own hands clenched in the bedding beneath them as Yasuaki increased his pace slightly.

"Like that?" He murmured softly, "Do you like the way it feels, Eisen?" He shivered at the other man's almost desperate cries, his heart pounding with growing excitement. Carefully, he added one last digit, twisting his hand to stretch his partner's entrance as well as possible for the next step. "Gods, I want you.. Are you ready for more?"

Eisen bucked, his legs shaking. "Yes.." He whimpered, breathlessly. "I need you, please!" His face burned at the words, and he knew that he must sound like a harlot, begging for his partner's touch. The feeling of embarrassment was nothing compared to the raw desire he felt, and it was quickly discarded at the almost painful emptiness left behind as his lover withdrew his hands.

Yasuaki reached for the bottle once more, carefully gathering the sweet-scented oil in his palm before replacing the stopper. Forcing himself to remain calm, he coated himself thoroughly, gasping at the slick warmth of his hand. Biting his lip, he knelt between the younger man's legs, feeling his slight tremors as he urged his knees up. Meeting those wide eyes, he leaned down, speaking quietly in what he hoped were reassuring tones. "Don't let me hurt you, tell me to stop if it isn't right.." He murmured, sighing when his lover nodded.

"I promise," He whispered, pleadingly. "Please, don't be afraid anymore. I want this.." He begged, casting off his shame as he relaxed his tight hold on the blanket. "I want to feel you, let me?"

Yasuaki smiled, shaking his head. "Always, Eisen." He lowered his still-wet hand, spreading the remaining liquid over his partner before pressing forward slowly, alert for the smallest sign of discomfort. Eisen drew a quick breath, closing his eyes at the sensation of being stretched. There was no real pain, only a slight burning that dulled with the passage of several moments.

The feeling of his lover's body around him was electric, and Yasuaki struggled to control the urge to simply bury himself as deeply as possible within that resiliant heat. Certain that his beloved was unharmed, he moved again, moaning softly as he felt the smaller man grip his shoulders. Feeling resistance, he paused. "Are you all right?" He whispered, shifting his weight. "I can wait until you're ready.." He gasped, shivering as his partner raised his hips to draw him in. "Ei..Eisen!" He froze, terrified that the sudden movement could have been painful for his lover.

The younger man hissed quietly, his fingers tightening on his partner's shoulders. When he caught his breath, he opened his eyes to gaze up at the taller man, smiling. "It's.. It's fine, I didn't mean to upset you.. I just wanted.." He shifted his hips, holding his breath. "It feels strange, but there's no pain. Do you..like it?"

Yasuaki nodded jerkily, holding himself firmly in check. "Yes..It feels..Gods, there's no word to describe it. I want to.." He broke off, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, I should have more control than this." He murmured. Closing his eyes, he pulled away, stilling instantly when his partner whimpered.

"Please don't wait! When you moved just then, it felt.." He shivered, pressing his lifted knees against the older man's hips. "It was good, don't stop.." His voice was low, but clear. Sensing his lover's hesitation, he raised his hips, wracking his scattered thoughts for something to convince the man to continue.

"You said to tell you if it hurts, didn't you? The wanting hurts more than anything we've done.." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I told you that I'll wait, Yasuaki. We can try again when you trust me not to lie to you."

The older man gasped. "It isn't like that, Eisen! I know you wouldn't lie.." He trailed off, biting his lip. "I love you," He whispered, resting his head against the smaller man's shoulder. "I couldn't control myself before, and this feels so much better.." He moved, pressing forward gently before withdrawing again. "I didn't know that I could have caused you pain, Eisen.. All I could think about was how good it felt, to be with you like that." He rocked forward, inhaling sharply.

"You see? Even now, it's too much. You should be telling me to stop.." He lifted his head, feeling the smaller man shake. "What is it? I didn't mean to.." His voice faltered, and he stared down at his partner's wide-eyed face aprehensively. "Eisen, tell me what's wrong!" He whispered urgently.

Eisen shook his head, swallowing loudly before attempting to speak. "There's nothing wrong, Yasuaki.." He replied, still trembling. "I understand that you're worried, but you shouldn't be." Slowly, he arched his body upwards, whimpering quietly. "You don't understand at all.." He allowed his back to straighten before lifting himself again, moaning brokenly as he heard the taller man's answering gasp at the feeling. "Every time you move, it's.. _Oh!_ " He cried out in surprise, his fingers digging into his partner's biceps as the priest shifted his hips.

Startled, Yasuaki repeated his slow movements, watching his lover's face intently. The younger man lifted his body to meet him, his breathing hitched. "I don't want you to stop! This isn't something that you should keep control of, Yasuaki.." He slipped a hand up to the older man's nape, drawing him down.

"Please," He murmured, kissing his partner briefly before pulling away. "Don't be afraid to let go.." Tightening his grip, he hooked his foot around the priest's thigh, holding him close as he rocked his hips. "It doesn't hurt, I promise." He said, closing his eyes. "I can't believe how good you feel, Yasuaki.. Doesn't it feel good to you, being so close..?" He released his grip on the priest's back, hands trailing down to his waist. "It felt so good... Please, do it like that again?" He whispered, blushing.

Yasuaki nodded, still wary of his inexperience. He pulled back, gasping at the feeling of his lover's warmth. Bracing himself, he allowed his partner a moment to relax before beginning to move, his anxiety fading as the smaller man tightened his hold. "Is this right?" He asked, resting his weight on one arm. "Or should I.." He slipped the other arm beneath the younger man's hips, adjusting the angle of his body slightly.

Eisen moaned breathlessly, nodding. "Yes, anything... You feel...Yasuaki!" He cried, arching up as the priest raised him higher, feeling him thrust against the same place he'd found before. The older man gasped, surprised by his desperate voice.

"Like this?" He whispered, repeating the movement. The reaction was immediate, his partner's fingers clenching almost painfully against his skin as he moaned.

" _Yes!_ " He panted harshly, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist. "There!" His voice shook as he cried out, feeling his partner move away. "Yasuaki, please!" The priest nodded eagerly, leaning close in reassurance.

"Whatever you need, Eisen.. I told you," He rocked his hips, feeling the smaller body shudder in his arms. "This is what I wanted you to feel, so good that you can't think." He pulled his lover close, increasing his pace. "You feel incredible, Eisen.. This heat, Gods, I can't believe how _hot_ you are.." He smiled, seeing the effect of his quiet words. "Open your eyes, Eisen.. Look at me?"

The younger man complied, forcing himself to meet his partner's smouldering gaze. "Yasuaki.." He whimpered, his eyes hazed. "I think..!" Words became too much as the older man moaned raggedly, nodding.

"I know," He gasped, his movements becoming more insistant even as he spoke. "I can feel it, you're almost..there," He whispered, his thrusts turning forceful. "Please, Eisen..I want it, come for me?"

His partner shuddered, unable to reply. Releasing his hold on the priest's waist, he slipped his hands up to the older man's shoulder's, pulling him down to his elbows. The slight change in position drew a cry from them both, and Eisen locked his arms, arching to meet the downward slide of his lover's body. "Yasuaki!" He sobbed, "I'm ready..! Please, with me.. _Now!_ "

Growling in reply, the priest cast off his restraint, his thrusts erratic as the smaller man rose to meet them, his tight hold on the older man's shoulders the only thing that kept him from sliding backwards on the tangled sheets.

Feeling his partner arch up sharply, Yasuaki groaned, his own release overtaking him as he heard his name echo through the darkened room. Panting, he supported himself on his elbows as he lay his head against his lover's chest, the rapid beat of his heart slowing as they both sighed.

Stirring slightly, Eisen lifted a still-shaking hand to his partner's hair, stroking him in long, lazy movements. "Are you all right?" He whispered, smiling tiredly at the man's mumbled reply.

"Gods, Eisen.." He laughed quietly, lifting his head to reguard the smaller man's amused face. "I should be asking you the same question. Are you?" The monk laughed in response, tightening his embrace.

"If by 'all right' you mean happy, exhausted, relaxed and completely in love, then yes, I'm quite ' _all right_ ', Yasuaki." The priest shook his head, smiling.

"Thank you, my _Isshiki_.." Eisen laughed at the endearment, closing his eyes sleepily. Yasuaki lifted himself, drawing away with a wince as the younger man relaxed his tight hold. Feeling the damp stickyness between them, he searched the room quickly with his eyes, seeing the monk's washbasin atop a low table nearby. Reluctant to move, he sighed before rising quickly, retrieving the basin and the cloth that lay beside it.

Gently, he drew the soft material over his lover's skin, laughing quietly as the other mumbled in protest at the coolness. Once his lover was clean, Yasuaki rinsed the cloth and saw to himself, shivering at the cold water. Rinsing the cloth one last time, he set the basin aside, lying beside his almost dozing partner. After several moments of contented silence, Eisen stirred, arranging the blankets over them and curling tightly against the older man.

"I love you," He murmured, sighing as he felt the priest's arm encircle him and tug him close. "Promise me something, Yasuaki?"

The man nodded, waiting.

"Promise that you won't regret this? I don't think I could stand it, knowing that you wanted to take it back.."

Yasuaki shook his head, holding the smaller man to his chest in denial. " _Never_ , Eisen. If I were to regret anything, it would be the time you spent waiting for me." He smiled. "I can't believe that you did that, just set aside your pain and your fears, waiting for something that might never have come." He stroked the monk's back, torn between a sob and a laugh. "It humbles me, to think of you being so patient and constant. I don't deserve your devotion, Eisen.. In the past, there must have been times that I hurt you, without knowing it..."

He would have continued, but a muffled protest stopped his self-disgust in midthought. "No more! I don't care about that, Yasuaki. In the past, you were the same as you are now. If there was something that needed to be said, you said it. Your words never hurt me, I knew that you spoke only truth."

Eisen tightened his arms, shaking his head. "Your thoughts are important to me, Yasuaki. If there's one thing I can trust, it's that you never lied to make me feel better." He raised his face, smiling at his partner. "You make me stronger by your honesty. Everyone else means well, but they don't really expect very much from me.. You remind me that I should be stronger, to protect the things that matter most, with my own hands."

He sighed in contentment, relaxing against the priest's warmth. Yasuaki nodded slightly, resuming his gentle strokes against his lover's back. "I understand," He whispered, settling into the monk's hold. "I promise that I won't lie to you, Eisen. If there's anything you should know, I'll always tell you.." He yawned quietly, chuckling at himself. "This is very comfortable.." He murmured.

Eisen nodded sleepily, nestling his face into the older man's throat. "Mhm.." He agreed, pressing a soft kiss to the skin there. "Love you, Yasuaki.." His whispered endearment faded into a quiet sigh, his breathing even and deep as he dozed. For several moments, the priest simply smiled, finally closing his eyes and gathering the smaller man close.

"And I you, Eisen. Always."

********************************

Well, that's that! This chapter was difficult, moreso than I thought it would be. Look forward to more in the next few weeks, I'm pretty sure that this series will end at 10 ^_^ Ja ne!


End file.
